Psychic
by StopTheMadness
Summary: Bella Swan is beautiful, sarcastic and a convicted killer. She moves to Forks, WA and meets the Cullens. But Bella has a dark secret, maybe her and the Cullens aren't as different as they thought.
1. Chapter 1

I rolled my eyes at the stares as I rolled into the Forks high parking lot in my ancient Chevy truck, a 'Gift' from my father, psh! More like a curse, I'd rather walk to school then drive in this piece of shit, but I didn't want to hurt his feelings now did I? No, because if I did he might just think twice about letting me live with him. I slowly got out of my truck and walked up to the office.

"Hello, may I help you?" a women at the front desk asked,  
"I'm the new student, Isabella Swan" I said offering a wolfish smile.  
"Yes, here you go, this is a map and please get your teachers to sign this slip, and this is your time table" she said handing me a small stack of papers. I nodded and left and started to walk to my first class – English- "Hi, I'm Mike" This blonde golden boy looking guy greeted walking up to me, I sighed and said "Hi, listen. I don't want to be here, and I'm not looking for friends. So why don't you just run along now" I said icily.

I didn't wait for a response and started to walk away "Bitch" I heard him mutter. I rolled my eyes and walked to class. I found the room and walked in, I gave my slip to the teacher "Would you like to Introduce yourself to the class?"  
"No, I'm alright" I said and took an empty seat.  
"Please introduce yourself to the class" he said

"No" I chuckled lightly as he glowered and started to write on the board.

The rest of the morning went about in the same manner; all my teachers officially hate me now. But do I care? Pshh, no. I walked into the lunch room and got a small salad and a soda, I roughly dropped my tray onto an empty table sat down and put my boot clad feet on the table. I glanced around the room and saw a table of five teenagers staring at me. I sent them a wolfish spine chilling smile and turned my attention to my salad.

**EPOV**

The girl sent us a disturbing smile and started to eat her salad. "We should invite her over" Alice suggested. "She must be lonely sitting there by herself." She continued.  
"I don't know," Jasper commented "She's letting off some serious anger, and annoyance, but mainly anger"  
"Go over and invite her over Jaz!" Alice grinned and poked his arm; he rolled his eyes and got up.

**BPOV**

I looked up to see a blonde, guy walking over; he looked like he was in pain. He was one of the five teenagers.  
"Hi" he said,  
"That smile wasn't an invitation to come introduce yourself" I said sarcastically,  
"Well I thought you'd like to come sit with my family and I" He said ignoring my comment,  
"And why would I want to do that?" I asked,  
"Well wouldn't your father want you to make friends?" he asked,

"True that" I murmured, "Sure" I sighed stood up and picked up my tray,  
"Cool" he said and started to walk over I followed and sat in a empty seat.  
"Hi!" a little pixie girl said,

"Hey Pixie" I murmured nodding in greeting.  
"My name is Alice" she said a bit miffed,

"I'll stick to Pixie" I smirked,  
"This is Edward, Rosalie, Emmett and I'm Jasper" The blonde guy said,  
"Nice to meet you" I lied.

"So where did you live before here?" The pixie asked, I was going to say phoenix, in truth I did live there for half a week, but I decided to say where I have been living for the past 2 and a half years,  
"State prison" I said taking a sip of my soda.

The girls laughed lightly while the guys chuckled, when they saw that I wasn't laughing the red head –Edward- asked, "You're serious?" he asked.  
Now I laughed, "You know it," I smiled mockingly.  
"What did you get in for?" the big burly one asked,

"Murder" I stated simply,  
He raised an eye brow "Murder?"  
"You scared yet?" I chuckled darkly.  
"Nope" He smirked,

"You killed someone?" The blonde supermodel asked  
"It was in self defence," I defended myself "Except the first one, but that was still an accident" I added and took a big bite of lettuce.  
"How did you do it?" The big one asked, he seemed truly interested,  
"The second one? I stabbed him." I said, "You seemed to be taking this pretty well," I commented,

"You must of had your reasons," The Edward guy said,  
I rolled my eyes, "Whatever makes you feel better Eddie" I said,  
"We still don't know your name" Pixie stated,

"Yes, and it shall remain a mystery for another day, little pixie" I said leaving my half eaten salad and empty soda bottle of the table as I stood as the bell rang and started to walk to my next class.

I walked into the lab and handed the stupid slip to the teacher and sat at an empty lab desk, soon the red head walked in and sat next to me, we sat in silence while the teacher talked, then when we started to do the lab he asked, "Why did you do it?" He asked  
"Self defence" I said as I wrote down answers  
"Then why did you get locked up, and what about the first one?" he asked  
"That was an accident." I said darkly "I didn't mean for him to die" I glared at my work. "He just wasn't strong enough" I muttered under my breath.

He stopped asking questions then – good for him- and we finished the work in silence. Soon it was time for gym, which being the new student I got to sit out for that. Soon I was on the slow drive home, I walked into the small one story house – that was like a mansion compared to the small isolation cell I had been living in for the past two and a half years- slamming the door on the way, I stalked past my father and up the stairs into my room.

I slammed that door too and dumped my stuff on the floor. _Time for some decorating_ I though as I dug through my bag for the can of spray paint in my bag, I shook the can and started to spray on the wall and covered my mouth with my hand, I sprayed random sayings and symbols over my wall and then stood back to look at my handy work.

I smiled a wolfish smile at nothing. And wiped my hands on the curtains I dumped my homework in my waste basket and fired up my out of date laptop. I checked my email and as I was shutting it down my parole officer called, "you have reached the owner of this phone, speak now or be hung up on" I answered dryly,  
"Bella, It's me" Nick said, "Just checking in"  
"Yeah I'm fine Nick, school is boring and the kids are annoying but I'm not about to kill anyone anytime soon so you can go back to your everyday life now" I answered sarcastically.  
"Kay Bella, I'll call tomorrow. It is my job after all" He muttered and hung up.

I threw my phone down onto the desk and pushed back; I fell back onto my bed and soon fell asleep. An early night after my first day of school.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up and lazily sat up; I looked around my room and smiled at my new decor. I swung my legs out of the bed and grabbed some clothes and soap. I walked into the bathroom and started the shower; I stripped down and stepped into the scalding water. I washed my hair and thought about cutting it, but being the lazy person I am, I couldn't be bothered. I finished up and turned off the water I got and got dressed and looked at my hair in the mirror. I ran my fingers through it and left the bathroom. I got my things ready for school and walked downstairs, I walked past my father and ignored as he told me I was running late and walked outside to my truck. I jumped in and started the slow drive to school. It was great to be outside again, to interact with people, for two and a half years I was locked in a cell around the size of a gas station bathroom for 23 hours of the day. No visitors and only law and boring romance books to keep me entertained. Although I see why they did. I mean I'm a ruthless killer; I smiled as I thought this.

I swung into the parking lot and noticed that I was in deed late, I walked to the class room and walked inside, "You're late" the teacher,  
"Thank you captain obvious, I'd tip my hat to your intelligence but it seems I have misplaced it" I said sarcastically.  
"Take your seat before I give you a detention" he threatened.  
"Ooo I'm shaking in my boots" I muttered and went to sit down at my seat, he continued to teach his lesson and I zoned out.

The bell rung soon after and I lazily went to my next class, I sat down and the little pixie fluttered in and sat next to me "Hey, Bella!" she chirped.  
"Ah, it seems you have figured out my name. More power to you" I smirked,  
"Yes, I just asked around," she smiled at my semi-nice greeting.  
"But that doesn't mean we're friends, so fly away pixie and go back to never never land" I said sarcastically.  
"Why can't we be friends?" she asked hurt. I chuckled as the teacher came in and started to talk. I wasn't listening until he said "And you will be working on this out of school project with the person sitting next to you"

I looked next to me and Alice smiled a knowing smile, "You can come over on the weekend and we can start! Oh you can sleep over we're gonna have so much fun" she started to rant.  
"I don't do, _sleepovers" _I said the work as if it were deadly.

"Well it won't be a real sleepover because we'll be studying but you still must stay the night" she said, I rolled my eyes no way of getting out of it, I thought.  
"Whatever Pixie, I'll have to check with my parole officer but if he allows it I'll be there by 10," I said as the bell rang and I made my escape.

It was lunch and I was bombarded by the pixie and her red-headed brother in the lunch line, "Come sit with us!" Pixie smiled, I rolled my eyes but after I paid I sat down at their table, Blondie glared at me.  
"What's your problem Blondie?" I asked as I cracked open my soda can,  
"You" was all she said as she glared at me.  
"Wow PMS-ing or something?" I smirked, she let out a growl, a _growl,_ "Shit, did you just _growl_ at me? Far out" I laughed and took a gulp of my soda.

Eddie whispered something to Blondie and she calmed down a bit, "So Bella you plan to spend the weekend at our place?" he said,  
"Really Eddie, I'd rather be sitting at home watching paint dry but I know Pixie wouldn't let up" I shrugged.  
"My name is Alice, not Pixie" Pixie said, 

"That may be so, but you see I don't care" I smirked,  
"Well I'll call you jailbird then" she smirked as if she just won, I shrugged  
"I say again, I don't care"  
"Alright Jailbird" She said, but something in her eyes said she didn't like calling me jailbird so I'd say she'd stop pretty soon, not that I cared.

I opened the door and Charlie greeted me, "Hey" I greeted back, "I'm going to the Cullen's place on Saturday," I told him, didn't ask.  
"Oh, okay, well have fun" he smiled I nodded and went upstairs and into my room. Why are the Cullen's trying to be my friends, I mean they _know_ I'm a convicted killer, oh well more power to me.

I slowly pulled up to the 'house' "Wow, their fucking loaded!" I muttered as I jumped out slinging a black gym bag over my shoulder. I walked up to the door and knocked sharply, a motherly looking women opened it, "You must be Bella. Come inside!" she ushered me in. She slid the bag off my shoulder and sat it down somewhere. "It's great to meet you I'm Esme" she smiled warmly.

"Nice to meet you" I smiled wolfishly and she flinched a bit, I smirked as we walked into the living, room.  
"You must be warm, why don't you take your jacket off?" Esme suggested kindly.  
"I'm right, it's cold out."  
"But the heaters are on," she countered.

I sighed and shrugged out of my jacket, "Oh lord, is that a knife?" she gasped as her eyes zeroed in on the switch blade I had strapped to my upper arm, "Well I'll say it is!" I faked gasped. I looked around and now noticed that everyone was standing up and no one was talking.  
"Do you think you should be carrying that? What would your parole officer say?" Pixie asked, I scoffed "Who says he knows?" 

"Parole officer? You were in prison?" Esme asked,

"Yeah for murder, are you thinking twice about letting me stay?" I smirked trying to get out of this,  
"Oh dear no, I was just surprised" she said, 

"Bella, perhaps you should give the knife to us" Eddie said,  
"Whatever makes you happy Eddie" I shrugged and took the knife out of the strap, I flicked it open and threw it into the air, a few gasped as I caught the sharp edge of the blade with ease without cutting myself, I held the handle out to Eddie, he took it and flipped the blade back and put it into his pocket, "So now you all can sleep in peace knowing the killer of Forks is stopped" I rolled my eyes as I sat down making myself at home.

Everyone calmed down and we went on with watching TV but after a while Pixie spoke, "Bella, we should start that project"  
"Off you go then" I said not even glancing at her,  
"You have to help me," she said "It's a partner project,"  
I looked to her "Unlike you, Pixie, I don't care about my grades. But if _you_ want to get a good grade, by all means go ahead and study"

"No! You are going to help," she said standing in front of me "Now!" she growled angrily, I sighed and got up, and we walked up stairs and started the project on the First World War.

"Who knew the human race was so stupid?" I muttered as a flipped through different text books, we were going quite well and around half way done. My stomach growled,  
"Come on lets go get some food," Pixie suggested I nodded and we started to walk down the stairs, we walked into the kitchen and we ate some food, although Pixie didn't eat much claiming she wasn't feeling well. Meh.

After I ate a different hunger rose. I'd have to hunt tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

I griped my head and groaned. Not in pain – well a little pain but I could deal – but the hunger was getting worse, the ringing in my ears was getting louder, I've never waited this long to hunt before. But these people just don't _sleep_. Soon enough though I started to hear doors close and TV's being turned off. _About fucking time_ I thought I slowly sat up and got out of the comfy bed and slowly got my jacket back on. Eddie wouldn't give my knife back, I'd find a way; he'd have to let up soon enough. If not, well I'll just take it by force.

I slipped my boots on and peeked out the door. Not trusting the wood floors not to creek and give me away I opted for the window. I walked back over to the window and opened it, the cold Washington air hit my face and I could see my breath as I breathed out. I looked around and saw a conveniently placed tree to my right; I swung one leg out and stood on the outside edge of the window. I jumped to the tree and gripped tightly to a branch and slowly started my decent.

I looked around checking if anyone noticed my leaving, seeing no one I started my trek into the forest, hoping to come across some campers. This was a long shot, and now my head was spinning, I needed to find someone. Soon.

I walked for about 10 minutes before I came across a tent, I felt around with my mind; two people were in the tent. I easily knocked one out with my mind and smirked at how easy it was, and started to make a ruckus, the sound rung in my ears and I winced as a sudden headache started. God maybe I might need the other? The person came out of the tent – a strong looking man- "Hey" I nodded he spun around,  
"What are you doing out here? You lost?"

"Hardly" I smirked and stalked over to him, "But I do need some help" I smiled darkly.  
"What can I do?"  
I walked right up to him now, right in his face and smiled, he smiled back. "Not scream" I said and struck with my mind, he wasn't out, but couldn't respond- much. He slowly started to fall to the ground as his legs failed him and I lowered with him I was kneeling and I exposed the back of his neck.

I licked my lips and pressed them to the spine; I closed my eyes and concentrated. I felt a tugging _almost there_ I thought, then everything let go. He whimpered and I knew he felt the snap as I penetrated his mind. I blocked my mind from his useless memories –I didn't need to see that – and let the pure life energy flow. I started to feel him losing too much, so I pulled back and pulled in a deep breath.

The cold air filled my lungs and I felt much better, I looked down at the man who was now breathing shallowly at my feet, he may be in a coma but he'd live. Right now I felt . . . alive. I smiled and I stood, I nudge the man with the toe of my boot and he groaned and rolled over, yeah he'd be fine. I looked around and dusted myself off and started my way back to the house. Feeling fulfilled and alive once again – now that the fucking ringing in my ears and the haze in my head was gone- I walked briskly back to the house and climbed the tree.

I stood on the branch and jumped at the window; I slipped and only just grabbed the edge of the window. I scrambled my way back up and in the window. I slipped my boots back off, took off my jacket and went back to the ever so comfy bed, finally being able to sleep now that the hunger was under control. For now at least.

I woke up and stretched, _Dude this bed is comfy_ I thought _I have to score me one_ I sat up and got out of bed and started my way down stairs. Everyone was already awake "Well aren't you a lovely bunch of early birds" I greeted as I went to the kitchen because I could hear – and smell- something cooking. I walked in and saw Esme making eggs, "Morning" I nodded,  
"Hello" she smiled warmly – but something was off in her eyes,  
"Sleep well?" I asked "I'd say you'd all be sleeping in, after staying up for half the night" I said sitting down at the table.  
"Did we keep you awake?" she asked as she sat the eggs and toast down in front of me.  
"Oh, no not at all" I lied _only kept me from sneaking out_ I added mentally.

"Well enjoy your breakfast" she smiled and left, I nodded and started to eat, I bit into the egg slavishly and grinned. It was _good_. Real good. Even if it was only eggs, you didn't get much in prison. I polished up and walked into the lounge room and flopped down on the sofa, "Morning Pixie, Eddie, Back Street Boy, Blondie" I said nodding to each person as I said their respective nick names.

"We _do_ have names you know" Blondie sneered,  
"Well I guess you're not a morning person," I mocked rolling my eyes and I turned my attention to the morning news, about some guy who got done for trying to rob a burger king, I laughed "Dude, if your gonna get done for a crime, rob some place worth wild not a fast food joint" I laughed at his stupidity,  
"And I suppose you'd know all about that?" Eddie asked,  
"You know it Hun" I smirked and winked.

"I'm off the work" The doctor said as he was about to leave, Dr. Cullen I met him last night. The father of the family, "See ya doc. gonna go hunt some wabbits?" I joked, he frowned "Well, no one here seems to have a sense of humour. Tough crowd" I said and continued to watch the news. Everyone bid the good doctor fare well and all was silent other then the news.

"So, Bella when are we going to get back to doing that project?" Pixie asked,  
"Sorry Pixie, although it may not look it. I'm still asleep give me . . . an hour and I'll get back to you on that" I said not looking away from the TV screen.  
"Well, we don't need to do much; we have all the information we just have to work on presentation"

I nodded not really responding, "You know I heard some noise from your room last night" Eddie said "My rooms right next to the one you were sleeping in" he explained,  
"Is that so"  
"Yes"

"Well if your waiting for an explanation, don't hold your breath" I said and looked at him he raised an eyebrow, "I also heard you jump out the window"  
"Well done Sherlock. You have finished level one, please go back to the main menu to choose a new adventure" I mocked.  
"So you're not going to tell me what you were doing, or why, instead you're going to speak in a sarcastic and cryptic way" he stated.

"Give the boy a prize" I said rolling my eyes.  
"Why are you so _bitchy_?" Blondie asked, while glaring.  
"Two and a half years, in a room smaller then a gas station bathroom for 23 hours of the day does that to a person" I sneered,  
"That's the past, move on" she sneered right back,

I scoffed "Why are _you_ so bitter? Huh? Something bad happen?"  
"That's none of your business" Her gaze turned ice cold,  
"What are you hiding? Huh?" I said quietly, darkly.  
"What are _you_ hiding" Eddie cut in,

I smirked, "More then you know" my smirked turned into a disturbing grin and I swore I saw him flinch a bit. "You're crazy" Blondie muttered,  
"Maybe so Blondie, maybe so." I agreed.

Far fucking out, how much caffeine was this fucking Pixie on "Here's a hint, next time go decafe, and lay off the fluoro!" I said as she underlined a heading in fluoro yellow. She had been going non-stop all day with this designing thing of the stupid project. Turns out we were also getting graded on presentation, and little Pixie here wanted a really good grade- nerd.

She just rolled her eyes "I want to get a good grade" was all she said,  
"That excuse is getting really old" I said as I re-wrote a heading to make it bold, oh the _entire_ project had to be hand written. After finding that out I _really _felt like yelling at my teacher, I would resort to violence- but that'd violate my parole, and I _do not_ want to go back to prison.

"Deal with it" was all she said,

As it turns out- all that hard work got us a good grade- psh if I care. I didn't need- or want- good grades. I'd rather just go my own way, but I'm still under age, _Just a few more months_ I kept thinking, _ then I'll be out of here faster than you can say parole officer_ I grinned at nothing as I got into my truck, _Just 13 more months_.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello, the response I have gotten on the story has been so positive. Thanks for that. It brightens my day, so Yay for that. **

I turned the little knob on the small stereo as far is it would go and the blasting bass of _The Spill Canvas_ bounced around my room. It was Wednesday, and I wasn't at school. Hey! Don't go jumping conclusions. I wasn't skipping – Although that _does_ sound like me – the teachers were at some conference or some shit, leaving me in my room bored as fuck.

My _father_ walked in without knocking already half way through a sentence "I'm off to work- What the hell did you do to your room?" he yelled over the bass. I paused the song and turned to my father  
"It's called decorating, Daddy dearest"  
"Its spray paint" he stared at the wall,  
"Yes, that is correct. Forks must feel safe knowing you're their chief" I said sitting on the edge of my bed.  
"This is not funny, I'm not impressed with this" he said pointing to the wall,  
"In all due fairness you _did_ say I could decorate it the way I want, and this was the way I want" I shrugged, "If you don't like it when I move out just paint over it, big deal" I rolled my eyes.

"You used to be a good kid" he sighed,  
"One, Daddy dearest, I was _never_ good. And two, I'm not a kid anymore. Now shouldn't you leave, you'd be late for work" I said- not really caring, just wanting him out of my face.  
"Yeah, if you're bored go down to La push, Jacob Black – Billy Blacks son- you used to play with him when you were young." He said "Bye" he left then, thank fucking god.

I turned the music back on and laid down on my bed. I stared at my ceiling for three songs before I got over just listening to music. I turned the music off and grabbed the keys to my truck and went down stairs. I vaguely remember the way to La Push, if I get lost I'll just poke around in some poor suckers brain for the directions. Fortunately- for the unknown sucker- I found my way there easily enough. I walked briskly up to the door and knocked roughly on the red wood door. A tall Native American guy answered I looked up to his face and he looked down at me "Bella?" he asked,  
"Dude, Jake? You've gotten fucking huge!" I laughed,

I stepped back and he came outside, "heard you were in prison" he stated.  
I laughed "Yeah, news travels fast eh?"  
"No, our dads just gossip like old women" he smirked,  
"Nice,"  
"So why are you down here."

"Beats sitting at home bored as hell" I shrugged,  
"True, wanna go for a walk?" he asked,  
"Sure," and with that we made our way to the beach,

We were walking when we asked "Why _were_ you in prison?"  
"Murder" I said as if it were nothing, well in truth it _was_ nothing.  
"Really?" he laughed "I don't see you killing anyone" he chuckled,  
"Nice, laugh at the convicted killer," I rolled my eyes,

"Sorry I just don't see it" he said as he eyes my 5ft 8inch form. We weren't walking anymore.  
"You wanna round" I said as I playfully punched his shoulder,  
"I couldn't hit you, I mean you're a . . . girl" he said,  
"I like that" I smiled, before I suckered him in the gut, he let out a _oomph_ and fell on his knees coughing, I heard some laughter and I looked over to see two more Native American guys walking over.  
"Don't laugh! She has a mean punch" Jake said standing back up,  
"Whatever man, but you just got owned" one said,  
"Yeah, by a _girl_" the other one laughed.

"I find it offensive that because of my gender you all assume I'm not capable of fighting" I opted the word murder for fighting, no need to scare the poor boys.  
"Sorry," one chuckled "I'm Quil," he said sticking out his hand I shook it and smirked.  
"And I'm Embry" he just waved.

"Nice, so . . . what is it that makes it so unbelievable?" I asked turning back to Jake,  
"I just _don't_ see you killing someone" he shrugged,  
"Wait, wait, wait, You _killed_ someone?" the Quill guy asked,  
"Yeah," I said nodding to him before ignoring him and turning back to Jake "If you don't believe me I can go get the reports," I said,

"I'm siding with Jake, I don't think you could have killed someone" Embry said, I turned to glower at him.  
"Tag teaming me, Nice." I nodded slowly, "But I have been in my fair share of fights, I could take all three of you right now, but your all too much of a _pussy_ to hit a girl, so" I shrugged, "More power to me" and with that I punched Jake again, then swung around and went to punch Quil, he blocked but then I kneed him. I elbowed Embry and punched him and then, I was standing over three guys lying on the sand, I laughed "Believe me now?" I said and crouched down and pulled Jake back up, I did the same with Quill and Embry.

I dusted myself off and chuckled to myself, I didn't even use my mind and I had them on the sand. They must really have a thing about not hitting women, even if they are crazy, convicted killers who attacked them first. "Yeah, you're a mean bitch" Embry said,  
"Thank you, thank you. Although I must thank my prison guards; for I wouldn't be where I am now without them" I bowed and smirked,

Jake chuckled and shook his head, "You've changed,"  
"And I'd like to think for the better" I chuckled darkly,  
"If you've changed for the better, who were you before?" Embry asked as he tried to get the sand off his clothes. If only I knew the answer to that question.

xXxXxX

Fucking Embry and his fucking questions. I was lying back on my bed – it was 3:30pm now and I had to be back within the property within this time or I'd be violating my parole. And as I laid there with _Evanescence_ blasting in the background and pondered Embry's stupid question, _why do I even give a fuck?_ I thought to myself. I knew who I was before, I messed up fucking kid with no idea what was going on, but was that true? Some part of me- deep down- knew what was happening. But I don't know _why_, I did used to be a good kid. Until I was about seven, then everything went to hell.

"Fuck this!" I yelled as I shot up, I was angry._ Very_ angry, I turned off the music and stormed down stairs, walked into the kitchen and grabbed a kitchen knife, I smiled as the light glinted off the blade, then with expert skill I threw it at the wall, it stuck in the wall and quivered for a second before it stayed still. I walked up to it and plucked it from the plaster and threw it up in the air as I walked back, I caught the handle and spun around throwing it back into the wall.

"Bella!" Charlie exclaimed loudly, "Stop that!" he yelled as he ran over and ripped the knife from the wall, "Go up to your room!" he demanded, I rolled my eyes.  
"Kill joy" I muttered and laughed before I walked up the stairs to my room.

XxXxX

Thanks to my father I was – again- bored, fore I have been banished to my room. I looked outside into the cool crisp night air and sighed, fuck him. I opened the window and slid down the drain pipe and started to walk to the motel that was on the Highway.

I saw a light on in the motel and I walked up to the door –locked. I went to the window and climbed in. The person was in the shower so I sat down on the sofa and waited. Soon they came out. Women- mid twenties- came out and gasped when she saw me; I stood up and held out my hands. "I'm un-armed." I spoke calmly, "and I don't want anyone to get hurt" I smirked, "Just stay still, and please, don't scream" she started to breath heavily, she opened her mouth to scream but I knocked her out, "What's with the chicks and screaming?" I asked myself before I pressed my lips to the back of her neck.

Her mind was easier to penetrate then the man's; probably because she was out cold. I fed freely and ignored all the useless jabber that filled my mind. I didn't need to feed, not really, but it felt good. It took away my stress and anger. I dropped the girl, knowing she wouldn't remember a thing and started my way home. As I walked I examined my knuckles that were a little red and scratched from punching Jake and his friends. I really hope they don't decide to tell my parole officer, ah shit. I may have to do something about that. Meh I'll deal with that when it comes.

I climbed back into my room and went to bed. Now that I was feeling better I could finally sleep.

XxXx

"Bella!" Pixie yelled skipping up to me,  
"Hey Pixie" I waved,  
"God what happened to your hands?" she demanded taking my left hand and examining my knuckled with her ice cold hands.  
I sighed and pulled my hand away "None of your concern Pixie"  
"Did you get in a fight,"  
"You're too fucking perceptive for your own good" I glared at her, "Yes I didn't but I wouldn't call it much of a fight, more of a friendly tussle" I smiled sarcastically.  
"With who?"  
"Jacob Black, and Quil and Embry, don't know their last names" I shrugged,

She stared blankly at me for a minute before shaking her head and walking to class. I shrugged at her weirdness and walked to English. I walked into class to see it's already started, "Nice for you to join us, this is the second time you've been late." The teacher glared at me.  
"Listen, I'm late by what? One minute? So just chill the fuck out, you're still taking roll call, so chill"  
"Don't make me give you detention" he threatened.  
"Listen dude. After being in state prison for two and a half years _detention_ is not much of a threat" I glared as anger flared in side of me, he winced and started to rub his temples I let out a huff and he shut his eyes tight, "So give me detention see if I give a fuck", I stopped glaring and sat down at my seat, people were staring "Eyes to the front people" I snapped, they all quickly looked away – good.

**A/N: Just thought I'd tag on the end, I'm really getting into this update everyday thing, but don't get used to it, exams are coming up and I really need to cram for my English one that's in a few days. **


	5. Chapter 5

All day I have been called countless names – mainly jailbird- and it'd taken all my will power not to deck half the population of the school. I'm actually kind of impressed with their creativity when it came to some of the names. I hitched my bag higher on my shoulder and walked to my truck. I ignored Pixie as she yelled out to me and then my truck came into sight.

There stood a girl- no one from Forks- she has just past shoulder length blonde scraggily hair. She wore black skinny jeans with a slight flare at the bottom with lace up combat boots and a black tank top with a worn leather Jacket over that. She was glaring at any guy that even glanced at her; then she turned her attention to me, a sarcastic and cynical smile adorned her face. I walked up so I was less than a metre away from her and dropped my bag on the ground. I raised my eye brows in question and with that she swung. I caught her fist and chuckled, she swung again and I caught it with my other hand, I pulled her down and kneed her in the stomach. I spun her around and pinned her against my truck, I chuckled and let her go dusting the imaginary dust off my jeans.

"Nice to see you Bri" I chuckled as we bumped fists.  
"You too Bells, you too" she grinned a mad grin. That's why I liked Bri – to the point I'd call her a friend- because she was just as crazy as I was.  
"So what are you doing in the rainy town of Forks, Washington? Last I heard you were in California" I said picking up my bag and opening my truck door throwing it in.

"Well I just _had_ to see you. After hearing you were out." She clapped me on the back,  
"Bella! Are you okay?" Pixie said running up, I laughed and spun around.  
"I'm fine Pixie, go home."  
"Bella who's this? You were fighting before now you acting like your besties" she asked confused.  
"I'm Bri." Bri said stepping forward with an evil look on her face,  
"Bri as annoying as Pixie is, I don't think her big Bro's or her boyfriend would appreciate you hurting her." I rolled my eyes, she held up her hands in mock surrender.  
"Didn't mean any harm," she defended,  
"_Sure_ you didn't Bri, get in the truck" I said pushing her away from Pixie, she laughed and walked around to the other side of the truck and jumped in, 

"Cya round Pixie" I said and jumped in too and started the 'vehicle' and started my way home.  
"You've gone soft" Bri sang,  
"Oh shut it. The Cullen's annoy the shit out of me, but I don't want them dead. And excuse me if I don't want to go back to prison. Do you _know_ how many people I wanted to deck today but couldn't?" I growled as I tried to go faster, "Fucking truck!" I swore as I hit the steering wheel. Bri laughed.  
"Yeah it's a heap of shit" she said looking around the Cab.

"Preaching to the choir" I rolled my eyes and pulled into the drive. I got out and so did Bri we went inside and I walked into the kitchen and got out two soda's I gave one to Bri and I opened mine, I took a gulp, "So how did you get here?" I asked,  
"Hitched" she smirked,  
"You hitched here from California" I raised an eyebrow.  
"Hey, what can I say, I mustn't look like the cereal kill type" she smirked.

Bri has never committed a crime. But she was committed to a hospital for her Bi-Polar. That and she was convinced her step brother was going to kill her, but no, not the golden boy, not the straight A student who's on the honour roll. She was right, and when they found this out – after a few test showing he was raping her when she was at home- they let her out after giving her some pills for her Bi-polar. She didn't take them, for which I was glad, heaven forbid that I had a _normal_ friend.

I laughed "Yeah, so I'm guessing you'd want to stay here?" I asked,  
"No, I have connections in Port Angeles"  
"Connections as in a hot guy" I smirked,  
"You know me too well" she sighed and chugged the rest of her soda and threw the can away.

"Well I'm off, nice to see you again"  
"Yeah," I smiled and we bumped fists, "bye" I called as she walked out. I shook my head, not many people wanted to befriend me, Bri's one and now the Cullen's, but the Cullen's are normal, and I shouldn't involve them in my world of hatred and killing.

XxXx

I laid woke up the next day – Friday- and started to get ready for school, I got changed after having a shower and looked in the full length mirror in my room, I was wearing dark blue skinny jeans and a grey tank top with a open button up top with the long sleeves rolled up, and boots like work boots. Then at my face, my wavy hair that bounced with I moved, it was around mid back length. My eyes held anger and hatred, and pure evil. I scowled at the person looking back at me, I balled up my fist and hit the mirror, it shattered and my hand started to bleed furiously. I looked at my hand as the ruby red dripped from my knuckles down my hand and onto the floor.

I balled up my fist again and the blood ran faster, sighing I walked into the bathroom; I turned on the tap and put my bleeding hand under the cold water. As the water washed away the blood I saw there was quite a lot of glass in my hand, I shrugged to myself and started to yank it out. _Clink, clink, clink, _the glass hit the porcelain sink, soon enough though my hand was free from any glass, I washed it under the water again and doubled checked for any glass. I looked under the sink for a first aid kit, seeing the small white box I yanked it out. I got some anti-bacterial wipes and wiped the cuts; I then got a white bandage and started to wrap up my knuckles.

I looked at my handy work and put the first aid kit away. I cleaned up the blood and walked back to my room; I cleaned up the glass and got my things together before going to school.

I walked into the school – on time for once- and into the class room, the teacher nodded at me as I took my seat, I just glowered and sat down. English went quickly and soon I was walking to World History. "Jailbird" Jessica Stanley 'coughed'. "Jailbird" she 'coughed' again, she was walking the same way as me but was about a metre or two away from me. I turned to glare at her but she was innocently looking at the lockers I looked away, "Jailbird" This time she didn't 'cough' she just said it I stopped walking and turned to glare at her.

"You really think it's wise to anger a convicted killer, Stanley?" I growled, "If you don't _shut it_ I will forget I just spent two and a half years in state prison for murder" I threatened.  
"Killer?" she laughed "You crazy bitch, I thought it was something like that. You're crazy," she sneered,  
it was my time to laugh "Don't you think I know that," I laughed again, "Man you have _no_ idea just how crazy I am. So if you like living, I suggest you stay _out_ of my way" I smiled darkly,  
"You wouldn't kill me, You'd be put back in Jail,"  
"Just try me Stanley, cause right now 25 to life doesn't seem much if it means my knife in your heart, so fuck off and leave me alone" and with that I walked to World History, hell if the bitch wants to fight me I'll kill her, without even touching her. And I _won't_ go to jail; because a brain hemorrhage isn't really my MO is it? I chuckled as I walked to my seat. Soon Pixie came and sat down,  
"Were you serious about killing Jessica?" she whispered,  
I shook my head "She isn't worth going back to that isolation cell, If I'm going to go back I'm going to kill someone worth it" I smiled sarcastically,  
"Good, cause as much as I hate Jessica, I don't want you to go back to prison" she whispered then class started.

Why does Pixie care about if I go back to prison or not? Hell why does anyone? If I go back to prison it'd be a good thing; A duty for the good of humanity, because as much as I don't like it, I'm a monster.

XxXx

I grabbed a chicken and cheese toasted sandwich and a Monster energy drink – _how ironic _I thought. I sat down at the Cullen's table and nodded, "Pixie, Eddie, Blondie, Back Street Boy, Emo" I nodded to each person,  
"I'm not Emo" Jasper muttered,  
"Could've fooled me" I laughed and bit into my sandwich, "Fuck, this is actually really good, good on em'" I smiled at the sandwich and took about bite and opened the Monster and took a gulp.  
"Heard you threatened to kill Jessica Stanley" Back Street Boy laughed,  
"No, I didn't threatened to kill her"  
"Yes you did" Eddie butted in I rolled my eyes,  
"I simply reminded her not to piss me off if she values her life" I shrugged.

"In other words, you threatened to kill her" Eddie said,  
I shrugged "Whatever floats your boat"  
"I'm glad someone finally put someone in her place" Back Street boy chuckled,  
"Happy you approve" I mumbled through a mouthful of food, I scoffed down the rest and chugged the Monster just as the bell rang, I crushed the can with my hand and smiled as my knuckles screamed in protest, I left the mess on the table and went to my next class.

XxXx

I slowly cut the sandwich in half and debated to throw the knife in the wall – just to piss my father off- but thought better of it, I dumped the knife in the sink and sat at the table and started to eat my sandwich. My father came in from work then "Hey Bella" he greeted as he unloaded his gun and hung up his gun belt. He came in "What happened to your hand?" he asked, nodding to the bandage. 

"Do you want the truth or a sugar coated lie?" I smirked,  
"The truth please Bella" he said rubbing his temples in frustration "Did you get in a fight?" he asked.  
"No, I just punched the mirror this morning" I shrugged,  
He looked at me with a confused expression, "You're an odd girl" he sighed,  
"Oh I know" I chuckled and continued to eat. He grabbed a beer and left without a word, pffft parents.


	6. Chapter 6

The weekend, the ban of my existence. I walked briskly downstairs and into the kitchen, I grabbed a can of soda and started my way out the door after snatching my keys of the table in the hall, "Where are you going?" My father asked,  
"Out" I said opening the door, he came over and closed it again,  
"Where are you going?" he asked again,  
"Where in my parole does it say I must tell you where I'm going. It says I must be in the house between the times of 3:30 pm and 7:30 am, and if you've failed to notice, its 9" I glared,  
"It's the weekend" he stated,  
"Doesn't change" I shrugged,  
"Listen tell me where you're going and your free to go, I'm responsible for you, Bella" he said sighing.  
"I told you, I'm going out." 

"Dammit Bella!" he said hitting the wall, I laughed  
"Chill, I'm going to Port Angeles, Happy?" I asked,  
"Yes, be home on time" he said and walked past me and out the front door, slamming it. I shrugged and walked up the stairs. May as well get some money.

I walked to my father's room and tried to open the door – which was locked- It's like he didn't trust me, I'm hurt. I walked to my room and found a bobby pin; I walked back to the door and started to pic the lock. Soon I heard the click I was waiting for and I opened the door, I smiled and started to look for some money, and there on top of his dresser was a large glass jar that had 'Charlie's swear jar' written on it. I got it down and stretched out my shirt and poured in some coins. I put the jar back – you could see the difference, all well it's his own fault for leaving it in plain sight in his locked room- and walked out.

I dumped all the coins onto my bed and started to count. $25 in coins, well good on me. I put some in my pockets and in my old worn wallet and went back downstairs. I walked outside –didn't bother to lock the house- and to my truck I got in and started the drive.

I pulled into the shopping mall next to a beaten up white corolla and made my way to the entrance. I entered and looked around and saw a book store, shrugging I walked in. I looked around the genres until I found the one I wanted _Supernatural_ I skipped through the titles, laughing a little at some of them. Sighing I picked one up that said _Demons_ I skimmed through the pages, _This is shit_ I thought I picked up another _Vampires : the true story_ I skimmed through this one too, nothing different to the movies I've seen, pffft I'm wasting time. My stomach growled and I left the moronic store and made my way to the food court.

I walked up to a vegetarian food store, I'm not vegetarian- obviously- but this place had those deep fried spicy vegetable ball things with the chilli sauce, "can I help you?" the lady asked,  
"Yeah, I'll have 9 of those vegetable ball things and a small salad" I smiled "Extra chilli sauce thanks"  
"$19.50" she said, I pulled out my wallet and started counting very slowly- just to piss her off.  
"If this is one of those jokes where you pay with coins, do it elsewhere" the lady said rudely.  
"No I just . . . found heaps of coins so excuse me for trying to get rid of them" I growled back, then someone put down a $20 note. 

"Keep the change" Eddie said and the lady put the food on the counter, I slipped the coins back into my wallet and took the food, I sat down at a nearby table and opened my food, "I don't need your charity" I growled.  
"You know, most people would say thank you," he said sitting down,  
"I'm not most people" I shrugged, "And if your waiting for any sign of gratitude you're wasting your time" I said as I smothered as vegetable ball in chilli sauce and ate it in one go.

"You don't look like the vegetarian type" he noted, I rolled my eyes, did he _not_ see me eat that chicken and cheese toasted sandwich yesterday?  
"You don't look like the stalker type but here you are" I said sarcastically "And I'm not, I just love these vegetable ball things" I smirked.

"And I'm not a stalker, I'm here with my sisters" he said,  
"And you just happen to be walking past as I was counting out coins" I rolled my eyes,  
"Exactly, and what's with the coins, rob a vending machine or something." He smiled a crooked smile.  
"How do you know I don't collect cans in my free time" I said piercing a cherry tomato with my fork and popping it in my mouth.  
"You don't look like the can collecting type" he chuckled,  
"I don't look like a killer, but I am" I chuckled as he frowned.

I finished up my lunch and Eddie just stared in a stalker-ish way, when I was done he dumped my trash in the bin for me – yeah cause _that's _normal. "Why don't you come shopping with me and my sisters?" he asked,  
"Nah, I didn't find what I came to buy. So I'll just go" I said heading for the exit,  
"Bella!" I heard the Pixie yell.  
I groaned, "But I guess the Pixie won't allow that will she?" I muttered to Eddie and he chuckled shaking his head.

"Come shopping with us!" Pixie rejoiced as she popped up in front of me,  
"Remember what I said about decafe?" I asked,  
"I don't drink coffee" she said.  
"God help us all" I groaned.

"Come on, there must be something you need" Pixie said grabbing my wrist and started to drag me over to Blondie.  
"Well, I do need some new boots" I murmured looking down at my worn down work boots.  
"Excellent!" Pixie cheered and steered us towards a shoe store, and then to the dress boots.  
"Pixie, one this store is too expensive, my limit is $25" I said looking at the prices  
"Nonsense, I'll pay" she laughed,  
"Okay, whatever, and two. I meant boots like work boots or maybe some combat boots" I said, 

She scrunched up her nose "But look at these ones" she said holding up a knee length black boot with a high heel,  
"You wouldn't catch me dead in those," I muttered rolling my eyes.  
"Fine" she sighed and we walked to a different section, were she found me a pair of black lace up and buckle combat boots, something that would go with all my outfits.

We went to the counter "That'll be $125" she said,  
"Hold up, Pixie you can't pay for that" That was more then I'd ever hope to see in my life, and she was gonna use it to buy me boots?  
"I can and will" she said handing over a platinum credit card. The lady bagged the purchase and Pixie handed it to me,  
"There you go" she trilled,

"Uh . . . thanks" I said awkwardly,  
"No problem" she trilled.  
"So you _are_ capable of gratitude" Eddie joked.  
"After someone spends over $100 on me yeah"

XxXx

I walked in the house with the shoe box under my arm, "Bella" Dad said coming in, "I knew you stole from my swear jar" he said, I think it was meant to sound threatening but I just laughed, I walked past him and into the kitchen /dining room. I sat the shoe box down, "To buy shoes! Really?" he asked and lifted the lid, "How much did these cost?" he asked,  
"$125" I answered,  
"And how much did you take from the jar?"  
"$25" I smirked, "Which I still have" I said emptying out my pockets and wallet,  
"Then how. . . Oh my god Bella did you steal these!" he demanded, I laughed again.  
"No, that would violate my parole, when I was in town I saw Alice Cullen, and she bought them for me, and believe me I tried to stop her" I said holding up my hands in mock surrender,  
"Bella" he warned,  
"I'm not lying," I said putting a hand over my heart and the other up palm towards him "Scouts honour" I smirked.  
"You were never a scout" he mumbled,  
"Then call her and ask her yourself, you know I _am_ capable of telling the truth,"

"Is that sarcasm?" He asked,  
"No, see that's the problem with my sarcasm" I said as I walked over to the fridge and started to look around for something to eat, "People think I'm being sarcastic when I'm being quite sincere" I said taking out a Chinese container and opening and taking a whiff. "Oh god! Smells like something died in there" I said scrunching up my nose and chucking it in the bin.  
"I think we need to go shopping," he said and walked into the living room, "You can order Pizza if you want" he called. 

"What a great father you are" I muttered as I looked in the cupboard for some food, I found some canned soup and heated it up on the stove, I put it in two bowls and took one to my father. I sat down in the living room and started to eat,  
"Thanks" he said and started to eat.

We were watching baseball, which I had no interest for, so I quickly ate and went upstairs to my room. Slamming the door I started to blast _Paramore_. After about an hour Charlie came up and asked me to turn off the music because he was going to bed and needed to get up early in the morning. I didn't turn it off and just turned it down a tad.

I was in my room, bored as hell. Shrugging I climbed out my window and down the tree there and started to walk to the motel. It was raining, not enough to really see it but you could feel it on your skin, I looked at the motel; no lights were on. I felt around with my mind, no one was staying at the Forks Quality Inn tonight, sighing I walked back into town a bit. I saw a two story house with a light on, smiling I walked up and examined the house to see how I could get to the second story window. There was a jasmine vine creeping up the side of the house on some wooden mesh, after pulling it to see how sturdy it was I gripped it and was about to start climbing when someone pulled me from behind.

I was now just within the forest line and Emo, Eddie and Back Street Boy were staring at me;  
"I thought you _weren't_ a stalker" I glared.


	7. Chapter 7

_Previously:  
_

"I thought you _weren't_ a stalker"

_Now_

"I'm _not_ a stalker" Eddie growled,  
"So you just so happen to be walking past when I was about to sneak into that house" I raised an eyebrow,  
"Yes," he answered, I sighed, "What were you doing?" He asked,  
"I was visiting my secret lover, out parents don't approve, it's rather romantic if you ask me. Like Romeo and Juliet" I said sarcastically.  
"You can tell us . . . or we'll make you tell us" Emo threatened.  
"Are you threatening me?" I asked and glared and struck with my mind and he groaned in pain, I smiled and applied more force and he fell to his knees clutching his head in agony,  
"Bella stop" Eddie said, I didn't listen and applied even more pressure. Emo screamed and Eddie said "I didn't want to do this" then all I saw was a blur then a needle in my arm, then blackness.

XxXx

I awoke on a soft couch, and groaned slowly sitting up, and staring at me was the whole Cullen family, I looked to Eddie "You know the whole Drugging and Kidnapping thing doesn't really help with the whole 'I'm not a stalker' argument" I glared,  
"What are you" It was the Doc who spoke,  
"Well, Doc, let's see . . . I'm a convicted killer, psychopath, Teenage girl." I listed.  
"Listen here girly, we mean what _you are_. Cause you're obviously _not_ human" Blondie said and suddenly she was in my face, her eyes black as night.  
"If I'm not human I don't know what I am" I hissed.  
"Don't play games" she growled, like really _growled_. I hit with my mind and she stumbled back,

"Watch the way you speak to me" I advised and applied more pressure and she screamed,  
"Stop it!" Back Street Boy yelled as he held her, I pulled back and crossed my legs.  
"What are you?" The doc asked again, he was standing in front of me now,  
"Human" I answered.  
"Bella, lying isn't going to get you anywhere" he warned.

"Listen Doc, I'm not lying, I'm telling the absolute truth here. I'm one hundred percent human" I said, "Which begs the question, what are _you_. Cause the way you move is too fast to be normal" I pursed my lips. He sighed,  
"Vampires," he answered, I laughed then I saw he wasn't laughing,  
"Oh, you're serious?" I asked and he slowly nodded, "Well then, I'm fucked, I'm in a room full of vampires who don't like me very much" I said slouching in my seat.

"We aren't going to hurt you, just tell us what you are" Carlisle spoke calmly,  
"I told you Doc, I'm human" I sighed, "I don't like repeating myself."  
"If you're human, what have you been doing to those people?" Eddie asked; "I've seen you do it twice now" he glared.  
I stiffened, he saw that? I thought I was being _sneaky_ I rolled my eyes at my stupid thoughts, "I don't believe that's any of your business" I said,  
"It is our business," Doc said.

"What makes you think I'll tell you?" I asked raising an eyebrow.  
"Tell us . . . or we'll kill you" Blondie glared, I smirked and stood up with my arms out,  
"Go on then, kill me" I taunted, "Go on, do it I dare you" she just glared and didn't move a muscle, "Come on you stuck up bitch! Kill me!" I screamed at her "Do it!" she let out an animalistic growl and went to jump on me but Back Street Boy held her back. He started to whisper things in her ear as he pulled her out of the room, I laughed as I sat back down.

"You leave us with no choice Bella," Doc said and nodded to Emo and Eddie who were at my side at an instance, they pulled me up.  
"What are you doing?" I said as they led me out of the room, they led me down some stairs and into a basement, "Okay, what kind of fucked up people are you!" I yelled, "Let me go!" I yelled again and closed my eyes and hit Eddie with my mind, he fell to his knees but Emo still had a strong hold on me, I let go of Eddie's mind and attacked Emo's he let go of me for a second before Eddie had me back in his grasp.  
"You can't do that to all of us at once" he said

"I'm telling you the truth dammit! Let me go" I glared at Doc, "Watcha gonna do? Huh? Do sick and insane experiments on me?" I continued to glare.  
"No, call it a massive detox, we are going to starve you of whatever you're getting from the Humans" he spoke gently, remorsefully, no doubt an act. I didn't respond and just glared, they had a bed there, like a hospital bed.  
"Pinching office supplies, Doc?" I taunted. He didn't respond as Eddie and Emo held down my arms and legs as Doc hand cuffed them to the bed. "This is _so_ illegal; I'll report your ass!" I yelled as they closed the door, I heard a bolt slide shut. I sighed and stared at the ceiling, I did need to hunt, hence why I snuck out. The head ache was already starting and the dizziness wasn't far off. Groaning I let my head sink into the hard pillow.

**EPOV (Only once, maybe twice)**

That was the last resort; we didn't want to do that, if only she told us what she was! "Don't stress over it Edward" Jasper tried to comfort me, but no matter what he told me I would stress over it, because I cared for that girl more than I should, he of all people should know that. I strained to listen downstairs, all I heard was her heart beat and her breathing.  
"Carlisle, this is in-humane" I said,  
"I know son, but I think it's the only way, she wasn't going to talk, and I think whatever she's been taking from the humans hasn't been helping her" he frowned.

"Like a drug" I supplied  
"Exactly" he nodded.

XxXx

**BPOV**

The dizziness was almost unbearable, it wasn't like I spun too much on an office chair; no it was different. My head hurt and I felt like I was about to hurl. Someone chuckled I turned my head to the left and I saw Adrian, my prison guard. "Well well well, look what we have here" he chuckled. In prison the guards treat the inmates like shit; a girl's prison is no different. They abuse and taunt the inmates on a regular basis, and then everyone is _so_ surprised when the inmates kill them.  
"Adrian" name rolled off my tongue like a curse, his name _did_ mean dark one.

He spun his little baton thingy – I didn't know the name- he chuckled and brought it down on my stomach with amazing force, I let out an _oomph_ as the wind was knocked from me. I filled my lungs with air trying to regain control of them, he hit my legs and I groaned it pain. He chuckled. I tried to use my mind to make him stop, he didn't even flinch. He then produced a knife – my knife- he flipped opens the blade, "No" I gasped "No!" I said again and pulled on the cuffs.

He lifted my shirt to reveal my stomach; he slowly drew the blade across my side, I pulled my lips into a tight line and shut my eyes against the burning pain, refusing to scream. He took the blade away from my skin and I let out the breath I was holding and panted, I looked down at my stomach to see blood falling onto the hospital bed. Then without warning he stuck the knife in my side I gasped and held my breath to stop from screaming, then he slowly turned the knife, I couldn't help it and I screamed a horrific scream. He chuckled as he withdrew the knife; he studied the blood on the knife. "You sick bastard!" I screamed at him, he grinned like a maniac.  
"Scream at me all you want, it's not going to change what'll happen" he said and cut a deep cut from my belly button to my chest, I screamed at the top of my lungs, and a single tear fell down my cheek. "Aw, look at that she's crying" he taunted as he stuck a finger into my wound, I screamed as my back arched off the bed in pain,  
"Please" I gasped, "please Sto-" I was cut off by my own scream.

"Not gonna happen hunny" he taunted he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small shaker of salt, my eyes went wide.  
"Don't" I said, he grinned as he took of the lid and pour the entire contents all over my cut up stomach, I screamed in agony. "Stop!" I screamed, "You sick cock sucking Asshole! I swear to god if I wasn't chained up I'd kill you! I'll kill you!" I screamed at him as I pulled on the cuffs that were chaining me to the bed.  
"Not if I kill you first" he said as went around to stand behind my head, I felt the knife on my neck, and just as he was about the slit my throat. It all disappeared. Panting I looked at my stomach expecting to see a salty, bloody mess. But all I saw was my shirt, which covered a perfectly normal stomach.

I fell back down onto the bed still panting as I forced my heart rate to return to normal. I heard someone walking in the room and I looked to my right and saw a 13 year old me. "To answer your question, yes you're hallucinating" she said walking over to me, shaking her head, "Look what you've become"  
"I'm you, idiot" I said,  
"Yes, I know. And you just called yourself an idiot" she smirked and walked over to the end of the bed where my feet were, "look what we've become" she sighed sadly. "What happen to wanting to go to an Ivy League college? We can't now," she glared. "We had so many dreams" she said coming over so she was on my left now,  
"Things change kid" I responded.

"You could have changed it though, you still had a choice!"  
"Do I didn't! I didn't _want_ to become this! Do you thing I _wanted_ this?" I demanded.  
"Yes, yes I do. Because deep down, you like it. You _like_ being in control of others, of people fearing you."  
"Oh go to hell you stupid bitch you don't know what you're talking about!" I screamed at her, shrugging she disappeared.

"Fuck" I muttered to myself, "I'm going insane" I said shaking my head.  
"Yes you are" A gentle voice said I looked up to see Andrew,  
"Andrew!" I smiled, "What. . . How are you-" I didn't know how to speak.  
"You killed me" he glared, I let out a sob,  
"Andy I'm sorry! I didn't mean too" I tried to tell him.  
"You didn't even try to stop!" I said as his hand came down and around my throat,  
"P-please" I grasped out, he squeezed down on my throat harder and I couldn't breathe let alone speak,  
"You killed me! I had my whole life to live and you killed me!" He screamed in my face, tears were falling down my face now as my vision got blurry. Then he was gone too. I sucked in another deep breath.

I heard the door open and Edward walked in, "Edward" I sighed maybe they're gonna let me out, he didn't say anything, he just walked over to me and forced my head to one side, revealing my bare neck, then he lowered his head "What are you doing?" I asked, he bit down then and I screamed as fire started to burn in my veins. I felt him sucking out my blood- my life- then just as I was about to black out, it all disappeared again.

"Dammit!" I screamed up to the roof, "Kill me! You hear me up there! Kill me!" I screamed as more tears fell, I hadn't cried this much since . . . well since Andy. I fell against the bed in defeat, "I'll talk! I swear! I'll tell you everything!" I yelled, my vision was getting blurry and I only vaguely hear someone enter, it was Carlisle and Edward.  
"You'll talk?" Carlisle asked,  
I nodded "I-I . . ." I could barely talk, I was feeling weak,  
"Carlisle" Edward said in a warning tone, "You know what she needs"  
"I guess I was wrong, we'll be back" he said and they both left,  
"Wait!" I called out "Wait let me out!" 

I went limp on the bed –giving up- "Not so strong now are you?" groaning I opened my eyes to see who was here now. Jackal was staring back at me.  
"Fuck this" I muttered.  
"Well well well, isn't it Bella fucking Swan, pleasure to see you again" he said bowing.  
"I know your gonna beat the living shit out of me so why don't you get on with it" I sneered glaring daggers at him,  
"Okay" he shrugged and held up his hand, that had iron knuckles of them, he then started to punch me continuously. I was spitting up blood after five minutes. And I was wondering where the fuck Edward and Carlisle went. "Bellllaaa" he said in a sing song voice, I groaned and coughed up more blood. "Look at me Bellaaaaa" he drew out my name. I shut my eyes tight, but then he forced my head to the side and forced me to look at him, "I'm gonna kill you now, hack you up nice and good" he grinned evilly and stabbed me in the stomach, I screamed, he stabbed me again and grinned as my entire body came off the bed. I heard the door open and it all –yet again- disappeared.

Panting I looked at Edward and Carlisle, Edward was carrying someone bridal style. I begged them with my eyes, Carlisle rushed over and unlocked the cuffs on my hands I slowly sat up and groaned as my head spun. Edward came over "uh . . . how?" he asked,  
"Back of the neck" I whispered, he nodded and moved the girls hair out of the way, I pressed my lips to the back of her neck, it was harder to get into her mind then it should have been but when I did the energy flowed and I felt life refill within me. Edward pulled her away  
"Her heart beat was starting to falter" he explained, I nodded,  
"How do you feel?" Carlisle asked as he unlocked the cuffs on my ankles,  
"Like shit, I have a pounding head ache" I muttered as I got off the bed,  
"I'm so sorry, I-I thought it would help you" Carlisle truly looked sorry,

I shook my head "its okay," I smiled weakly,  
"I think the headache might just be from stress" Carlisle noted as we slowly started the walk upstairs I nodded in agreement.  
"Yeah, it's not like the kind of headache I get when I need to . . . I call it feeding but . . . that's not a very accurate description" I said and we walked back into the living room.  
"I'll go put her back" Edward said and ran out at lightning speed.

"Why don't you sit down, I'll get you some aspirin" Carlisle said and left the room. I sat down and looked up to meet five sets of curious eyes. Carlisle came back then and handed me a glass of water and two pills,  
"I'll trust you that these are _actually_ aspirin and not some crazy drug" I half smiled and popped both pills in my mouth and chugged the glass of water. Edward came back in then and sat down, Carlisle sat down too.  
"Start talking" Edward said softly. I took a deep breath and held it for a second before letting it out in a rush.

"As I said before, I _am_ human. Well as far as I know" I ran a hand through my hair, "It all started when I was about seven, eight maybe. I got _really_ angry at a teacher and next thing I knew, he was on the ground in agony. Nobody was there to see what happened and the teacher thought he was imagining things, but it kept happening. I was 13 when these people came to my school, her name was Jill and she said she knew what I could do. I was afraid at first, but she said what I do is good, and it just needs to be controlled. That there were others like me. It was an institute; we did heaps of tests and things like that, 

"They called me a telepath, and I learnt how to get information from others minds. The only catch was when I touched someone's mind; it would cause them immense pain. At the institute I did meet others like me, they couldn't do the same thing as me, but they were other physics. That's where I met Andrew" I smiled as I said his name "He was the complete opposite of me, he was a _healer_ he helped people. We grew close," my voice dropped to a whisper "I very nearly loved him" I cleared my throat and continued.

"We grew to close, and although I was learning how to control my _gift_ I still couldn't- still can't- control it completely, one day he kissed me, and I couldn't control my gift and my mind touched his, I didn't even notice until he was stone cold dead – brain haemorrhage. Nobody even suspected me, other than Jill, she knew. She said it was okay, that my gift was developing that Andrew's death was going to aid physic research. I ran, I didn't want any more to do with the study. Although nobody could _prove _it was me, people still gave me odd glances." I shook my head, "After Andy died, that's when the hunger started. 

"You see there's a . . . _energy_ that every living human being has. Many different people call it different things but one of the main names for it is _Chi. _Chi is channelled through different points in the body, like the back of the neck, the forehead, the tips of your fingers, the back of your knees. Anyway, that's what I crave, I did research and what I am, is sometimes called a 'Physic vampire' some believe it's where the origin of vampire lore came from. But meeting you" I said gesturing to everyone "I know that's not true" I half smiled.

"So you take _Chi_ from other people?" Edward asked,  
I nodded "Yes, the thing is, every living person _has_ Chi, they have to without it they die. And if you lose Chi, your body just generates more. Like blood. But I can't in everything do I use Chi and I need more off others in order to survive" _Like a parasite_ I added mentally.

"I'm so sorry" Carlisle said "If I knew I would never have locked you down there" he put his head in his hands,  
"Its fine Carlisle, you _didn't_ know" I sighed,

He looked at me "You called me Carlisle" he said a small smile on his face,  
I shrugged, "Maybe it's those drugs Edward gave me" I said jerking my thumb in the direction of Edward. "Hey, anyone know the time?" I asked,  
"Uh . . . yeah" Edward said checking his watch "1:00 AM" he said,  
"I should get home" I said and stood up, "Uh . . . we can talk tomorrow if you want?" I asked scratching the back of my neck,  
"Okay" Carlisle nodded.

"I'll drive you home" Edward said, I nodded  
"Bye" I said waving a small wave, we walked outside and I slid into the shiny silver Volvo.  
"We heard you screaming" Edward said after a minute of silence.  
"Okay?" it came out as a question, what was I meant to say to that?  
"What was happening?" he asked looking at me and paying no attention to the road.

"I was being tortured, if you must know" I answered bitterly.  
"Have a nice night" he said, I only just realised we were already back,  
"You drive like a maniac," I smirked, "And you too" I said getting out and started to climb the tree again, I climbed through the window and took off my boots, not bothering to change I slid into the bed and fell into a peaceful sleep.

**A/N: I enjoyed writing this chapter **_**way**_** more then I should have.**


	8. Chapter 8

_Bang. Bang. Bang._  
"Piss off!" I moaned.  
_Bang. Bang. Bang.  
_"Go away!" I whined pulled my blankets over my head.  
_Bang. Bang. Bang.  
_"Oh fine!" I yelled and got up and walked downstairs and yanked the front door open "What!" I snapped, there stood Edward with a smirk on his face,  
"Did I wake you?" he asked innocently looking at my cluttered form.  
"No shit Sherlock" I rolled my eyes and looked behind him I saw Alice sitting in Edwards fancy ass shiny Volvo, "You may as well tell Alice to come inside," I yawned and started to walk away "I need a shower" I muttered to myself, I walked up to my room and grabbed some clean clothes and such and then walked into the bathroom. I had a shower and washed my hair; I then got changed and walked downstairs. I walked into the kitchen and sitting at the table was Edward and Alice.

"Hey" I greeted as walked to the fridge and saw eggs, shrugging I grabbed the eggs and started to fry them up on a pan, I put some toast in a toaster and soon my breakfast was done. I sat down and both Alice and Edward made a face at my food, "I guess vampires don't like eggs?" I asked mockingly raising an eyebrow.  
"Uhm . . . no." Edward said "Any human food smells-and tastes- like dirt to vampires" He explained,  
I shrugged, and continued to eat, "So what's on the agenda, people?" I asked,  
"Well we are going to over to our place to talk" Alice said,  
"And that's a valid reason to wake me up at some ungodly hour of the morning?" I asked,  
"It's almost ten o'clock." Edward pointed out,  
"I didn't get to bed till one in the morning" I grumbled as I polished off my breakfast, I put the dish in the sink and drank a few mouthfuls of juice out of the carton, I found some mints and popped one in my mouth. "Okay, let's roll" I said and went outside, I got in the front seat of the Volvo and Alice got in the back; Edward started to car and we were zooming around the streets.  
"You drive like a madman" I observed "I like that" I smiled as he chuckled. In no time at all we were in front of their very large house. We got out and started to walk up the stairs.

I sat down in the living room and Carlisle soon joined us, Jasper was there too with an arm around Alice, I take it he didn't trust me, pffft. "So, what did you want to know?" I asked lounging back in my chair.  
"The second guy you killed . . ." Carlisle trailed off.  
"Well after Andy I sorta moved out, onto the streets sleeping in homeless teen shelters and such. I only went home every few months, and this guy tried to mug me. As I said, self defence" I shrugged.  
"So you didn't use your mind?" he asked and I laughed,  
"No. I stabbed him" I said in a 'duh' tone. Carlisle nodded. 

"So, tell me about vamps." I started, "I mean do you burn in the sun? Sleep in coffins?" I started with a mocking smile.  
"No, we don't sleep" Carlisle said "And . . . we don't burn in the sun," he said, I rolled my eyes  
"Well that's no fun" I said, it was Carlisles turn to roll his eyes – this surprised me, the good Doc is capable of impatience.  
"Why aren't you at the hospital aren't your patients just _dyeing_ to see you?" I raised an eyebrow mockingly, he sighed  
"Yes, I'm leaving in about half an hour" he answered.

"Oh good! Because I have so many more vampire based jokes" I grinned.  
"Yes, I have to go get ready though" he said leaving the room, I chuckled to myself.  
"Why the glum faces, it's as if someone died" I smirked,  
"That's not even funny" Edward said picking up the remote and turning on the TV  
"Am I going to get answers, what's so special about you vamps?" I asked,  
"Enhanced speed and strength, and I can read minds, Alice and see the future and Jasper can feel and influence others emotions" Edward explained,  
"So" I said looking at Jasper "You're like a walking talking chill pill" I smirked,  
"Yeah, well you're a mind freak" he retorted,  
"Oh, I'm more than just a mind freak" I said flirtingly and added a wink.  
"If you've failed to notice, Jasper and I are married" Alice said getting defensive,  
"Married? Okay, well I didn't mean anything by it, I swear" I raised my hands in surrender.

Alice still looked miffed, "Chill Alice, despite how I act and the rumours I'm sure that are going around school I'm not a _complete_ slut" I rolled my eyes,  
"You called me Alice" She grinned,  
"Yes, I'm known to call people by their names every now and again" I rolled my eyes. She came and at by me, Jasper sat at her other side.  
"I have something to ask you" Alice said, "You can get information of others by touching their minds" she stated and I nodded "How come you didn't already know about Vampires, you touched Jaspers mind before anyone told you."

"Well, I did touch his mind, but I didn't go _into_ it, it's hard to explain" I said shaking my head,  
"Well, I was wondering if you could look into my mind" Alice said I stared at her like she was crazy,  
"You _want_ me to look into your mind, you realise that would cause you immeasurable pain" I said, she nodded,  
"Yes I know, but I don't know anything of my human life, and I hear that amnesia patients have all the information stored in their brain they just can't reach it, so I was wondering if you could" she finished, I sighed,  
"If that's what you really want" I shrugged,  
"Yes, please" She nodded,  
"Okay, lie back and close your eyes" I tried to sound like I knew what I was doing, but I hadn't the slightest fucking clue, I put my forefinger and middle finger on the centre of her forehead, she jumped up and I pulled my hand away, "Is that uncomfortable?" I asked raising an eyebrow,  
"Why did you do that?" she asked,  
"Physical contact makes it easier . . . and in people with Physic powers there's a myth they have a third eye on their forehead, It would be easier third eye to third eye, but that might be a _bit_ two awkward" I chuckled,  
"Okay" she nodded and relaxed back into her seat, I put my fingers back onto her forehead and I concentrated on reaching out to her mind. I found it but I could really get _into_ her mind, it was like I was walking along then came across a 100 ft high wall. Outside my own mind in which I was now indulged in I could hear Alice whimpering, I tried to break through the wall but I heard her scream and felt her wither beneath me.

"Hold her down, I can't lose contact" I said although my voice seemed far away. I tried breaking through again and she screamed again, _well this isn't working_ I thought and decided to see if I could go around it, I soon found an opening and I was overcome with darkness, I wanted to run, pull away both physically and mentally. Shaking off the fear I tried to push through the fog, and then it all hit my like a canon ball. Every single moment she has ever experienced hit me all at once; to say it was over whelming would be an understatement. I felt myself convulsing a little scream came from my own lips before I felt myself being pulled away.

When I opened my eyes to see Edward's worried golden orbs looking down at me. Shaking myself from my thoughts I looked over to Alice, she looked at me, "I'm sorry" I said and walked over and sat back next to her.  
"You didn't see anything?" she asked,  
"No, I did. That's why I'm apologising." I said, smirking slightly.  
"What did you see?" she asked eagerly.  
"Everything" I said running a hair through my tangled bangs, "Everything you've ever experienced, I saw it." I said,  
"And?" she coaxed,  
"Well . . . you could see the future when you were human" I started, "And your parents put you into an asylum, there you were subject to the shock treatment and baths of ice until you passed out, and when you weren't being 'treated' you were locked in a dark room" I said,  
"Oh" she whispered, "Is that it?" she asked,  
"Oh your human life, pretty much" I shrugged, "I also saw the rest of your past" I said as my lips twitched in amusement,  
"What's funny?" Jasper asked.

My lips twitched more and I couldn't help it, I started laughing, "Y-y-you s-s-s-sparkle!" I choked out before I was overcome with laughter, I put my hand over my mouth in an effort to stop; it didn't work. After I sobered up I said "Sorry, but it's kinda funny, you have to admit" I smirked, Jasper just rolled his eyes, "Kill joy" I muttered, this earned as chuckled from Edward.

"What was with the convulsions?" Jasper asked,  
"I have never been hit by that much information before, it was . . . overwhelming" I finished lamely.  
"Right" Jasper murmured. And then a very awkward silence filled the room.  
"What has webbed feet, feathers, fangs and goes 'quack-quack'?" I asked everyone in the room cheerily,  
"What?" Alice grinned playing along,  
"Count Duckula" I smirked, and Alice's tinkling laugh filled the room.  
"That wasn't funny" Jasper said "And FYI we don't have fangs" he said and I laughed under my breath,  
"Did you just say 'FYI'?" I asked chuckling.  
"Oh shut up" he snapped,

"Hey, what does it feel like to be demoted from an Army Major to High School Student?" I asked mockingly,  
"How do you-" he started but I cut him off,  
"I looked into Alice's mind, I know everything she knows, and that means _everything_ about you" I smirked in victory.  
"Alice doesn't know _everything_ about me" he smirked right back,  
"What don't I know about you Jazzy?" Alice asked looking hurt, I smirked at my handy work,  
"Uh . . . I'm allowed secrets" was his lame comeback,  
"I have no secrets with _you_" Alice stood up and stormed off upstairs, Jasper followed quickly behind, I snickered,  
"Chaos, panic and disorder. My work here is done" I said dusting off my hands and crossing my arms over my chest proudly.  
Edward chuckled "I don't think the fights going to last long, but good work" he smiled a crooked smile.

I sighed happily "It's always known my work is appreciated"  
"Yes, any other vampire based jokes?" Edward asked sitting down next to me,  
"oh, _yes_ so many more" I grinned mockingly, "But really sparkling?" I laughed "That's just cruel, and not very threatening to say the least" I smirked,  
"Are you saying I'm not threatening?" he asked and raised an eyebrow.  
"That's _exactly_ what I'm saying" I bit my lip and raised both my eyebrows,  
A fierce growl came from his lips and I laughed,  
"Ooo, so scary" I said sarcastically. And then he shot up at a speed I didn't think was possible and spun me up with him, and then I was flying. Well it _felt_ like flying. Then it stopped and we were outside, behind the Cullen house. I laughed, "That was _awesome_" I grinned,  
"So you're not scared?" He asked, a little disappointed,  
"Impressed, yes. Scared, not so much"

"Well," he sniffed,  
"Oh cheer up, you'll go batty if you sulk all the time" I chuckled.  
"Not funny, and we can't turn into bats" He said,  
"Is _anything_ from the movies true then?" I asked sitting down on the slightly damp grass,  
"Well, no not really, but we _do_ drink blood" He said,  
"If that was another tactic to make me scared, it isn't working."  
He sat down next to me, "It wasn't, my family and I . . . we are different from others of our kind, we survive of animal blood instead of human" he explained,  
"Nice" I nodded. "What do you get if you cross a vampire and I midget?"  
"What" he sighed,  
"A vampire that bites you in the knee caps" I announced, and he rolled his eyes, "It seems you don't like my sense of humour" now I rolled my eyes.  
"No, it's very tasteless" he said  
"Would you rather AB Positive?" I asked,

"Stop with the vampire jokes"  
"Make me" and then he pounced a growl coming from his lips he had me pinned on the cold grass, he looked down staring into my eyes. He let out a breath and it blew into my face. I stared into his golden eyes and it seemed they were never ending, I didn't even notice as he leaned down his lips were just about to graze mine when I came back to reality. I pushed him away, at first he didn't budge so I said "Get the fuck off me!" I said and pushed him again.

He got off me and sat back on the grass, "What the fuck was that!" I yelled at him standing up.  
"Bella I-I'm sorry" he stuttered and started to stand up,  
"No, just stay the fuck away from me" I sneered and started to walk off,  
"At least let me drive you home" he said easily catching up to me,  
"I'd rather walk" I growled and walked faster I started to walk down the dirt drive. When someone grabbed my wrist, I spun around, "Listen, leave me the fuck alone. I don't want _anything_ to do with you, you hear me? _Nothing!_" I stressed the word 'nothing' and stormed off. He didn't come after me.

When I got to the highway I started my way to forks, I stuck out my thumb. Soon a car slowed and I jogged up to it, I poked my head in the window "Hey" I said,  
"Hey Bella" Jacob smiled,  
"Little young to drive?" I smirked,  
"No, I turned 16 a while back, need a lift?" he asked,  
"Yeah, that'd be awesome, could you take me home?" I asked,  
"Sure, jump in" he answered,

I yanked open the door and slipped into the car, the ride was silent and soon I was home. I went inside and found a frozen meal in the freezer I put it in the microwave and leaned against the counter as I thought about that happened today. _Stupid Cullen. _


	9. Chapter 9

I was lying on my bed; the un-eaten TV dinner was still in the microwave. The silence was all around me and I felt . . . empty. And an overwhelming sadness filled every pore. I didn't know why I was feeling like this, so I was very confused. "Fucking Cullen" I cussed springing out of bed, It was now around 7:00 and Charlie was already home, so to avoid being caught I put my desk chair under the door handle and climbed out my window. The cold air bit at my skin as I climbed down the tree, I looked around to see if anyone noticed but seeing no one I started to walk, I wasn't sure where I was going, but soon on the edge of the road was a 4X4 track. Shrugging to myself I walked down it, I was probably in a state forest of some sort, I couldn't care less. I walked aimlessly and then I came across a stream, it was- for lack of better terms- beautiful. The clear water rushed over the rocks.

I sat near the stream, it was raining lightly and it didn't help with my mood. "Fuck you" I sneered at nothing. I looked up and saw a large tree. I got up and kicked it with the soul of my boot. I then kicked it again with my shin; I felt the slight burn of pain as my leg connected with the hard wood. I punched and kicked the tree, letting out frustrated screams every now and again. Soon my knuckles were red raw and the angry cuts on the hand I punched the mirror with looked even worse, I fisted and un-fisted my hands and was pleased at the pain that it brought me.

I looked around and noticed it was very dark. I didn't want to get lost so I started the trek back home. It didn't take me long before I was outside my house once more. I easily climbed back up ignoring the protest in my legs. I slipped my boots off and went to bed.

XxXx

I woke up the next morning, a lovely Monday morning – note sarcasm. I grabbed some clothes and went to have a shower. I stripped and noticed on my shins were large angry bruises, smiling I turned on the shower and hopped in. I finished up quickly enough- brushed my teeth and went back into my room to grab my books. Once everything was packed I walked down stairs and straight out the door. I jumped in my truck and started the drive to school. I parked my 'car' and walked to my first class. The empty feeling was still there and I felt like punching something, or someone. I wonder if I punch Cullen if it would just hurt me more than it would hurt him. Well it _would_ get the point across.

I trudged to my first class and plopped down in a seat.

XxXx

It was lunch, and I sat at the empty table I had the first day I started. And Pixie fluttered over, "Come sit with us, Bella" she smiled,  
"Fuck off Pixie, and leave me alone" I answered not looking at her but keeping my gaze on the scratched surface of the cream coloured table.  
"What's wrong, Bella?" She asked,  
"What's wrong?" I turned to look at her and she flinched back from my glare, "What's wrong is that you and your _stupid_ family won't stop hounding me," I hissed, "What's _wrong_ is locking me in a basement and judging me, and what's wrong is the fact that I'm talking to a fucking _vampire_ do you know how fucked up that is? So just leave me alone, I don't want anything to do with _you_ or your _family_" I picked up my bag and stormed out of the lunch room.

I walked briskly to my truck and yanked open the door, I roughly threw my bag into the cab and was about to get in when someone grabbed my shoulder pulled me back and slammed the truck door. The person spun me around and I was face to face with Edward, "What!" I snapped.  
"What the hell was that!" He asked, "Why did you speak to my sister like that?"  
"Your _sister_ should take a hint" I sneered and wacked his hand off my shoulder.

"Bella" he sighed "I'm sorry for what I did yesterday. It was out of place"  
I scoffed "You think?" I asked sarcastically.  
"But Bella" he said coming closer "I love you" He whispered,  
I blinked it shock. The empty feeling and the sadness was suddenly gone and I felt light as air. I shook my head from these moronic thoughts.  
"I know how you must feel about love. About emotions in general, but _please_ Bella, don't push me away" He pleaded with me, I just stared at him, and when I didn't respond he lightly pressed his lips to mine. I reached up and lightly kissed him back, and that was all he needed. His lips came crashing down onto mine my hands found their way into his hair. _I love you_ I thought.

We pulled away for air, "I love you too" he said breathlessly,  
I stared at him confused, "You heard that?" I asked, and he nodded, in the distance I heard the warning bell ring, "We better get to class, my teachers already hate me" I smirked and walked off to class.

XxXx

I stared at the moronic words written in the moronic book. "Stupid Jane Austen" I grumbled as I threw '_withering heights'_ at the wall, I heard a chuckle and looked up to see Edward leaning against the wall. "How did you get in here?" I asked sitting up straighter on my bed,  
"The window" he said nodding to said window.  
"You know that's not helping the _I'm not a stalker_ argument" I answered smirking; he walked over and sat on the edge of my bed.  
"I'm _not_ a stalker" He sighed,  
"You seem like one to me" I chuckled, he glared playfully at me, "But I don't mind" I shrugged,  
"Really?" he asked,  
"Yeah" I nodded slowly,

"So I was thinking, maybe I could take you out to dinner Friday?" He asked,  
"Sorry Romeo, I don't do the whole, sappy date, thing" I answered.  
"Oh, well how about . . . we go for a hike, or . . . . Something" He ended exasperated.  
I chuckled, "I don't know, what's in it for me?" I asked;  
"You'd get to spend time with me" he smiled.  
"A bit full of yourself there Romeo" I said getting up and retrieving my book.

"Is that my new name? Romeo?" He asked when I sat back down,  
"Maybe, maybe not" I shrugged. "Depends, do you prefer that or Eddie?" I asked raising an eyebrow.  
"I don't like being called Eddie" he answered and I think I saw anger in his eyes, smiling I said,  
"Right, so Romeo it is" I grinned.  
He sighed "What's so bad about calling me by my name?" he asked coming in closer. He lightly pressed his lips to mine and I kissed him feverishly. When we pulled apart Edward looked at me "Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked in a dorkish way.  
"Yeah" I nodded,  
"And so the lion fell in love with the lamb" he murmured.  
"Are you calling yourself a lamb?" I raised an eyebrow with a smirk on my lips.  
He rolled his eyes, "I'd be the lion, and you'd be the lamb, being breakable and all" he said.  
"But I want to be the lion" I said jumping on him and knocking him onto the bed, I bent down and lightly kissed him, "Rawr!" I grinned and sat back up.  
"You're terrifying" Edward said mockingly.

My head started to ache with hunger and I sighed, "What's wrong?" He asked,  
"I need to . . . feed" I finished, _I really need a new word for what I do_ I thought.  
"Oh" he said, "Why do you have to hurt humans"  
"If it eases your mind I'll knock them out first" I said.  
"That's not what I mean. I meant isn't there another way?" He asked,  
"No, Edward there's not." I said standing up, "So either you can sit here or you can come with me," I said and swung my leg out the window, I jumped to the tree and climbed down. When I reached the ground he was already there, "Show off" I muttered and he just chuckled. I started to walk and came across the motel again. I searched and there was someone in room two. I walked up the door was locked; I glared at the door and went to the window. It was shut, and locked, "Dammit" I muttered under my breath. I reached to my hair and pulled out the bobby pin I had there and went back to the door. I bended the bobby pin and started to pic the lock. When it was open I swung it open and walked in, the man looked up at us,  
"What do you want?" he asked, I rolled my eyes and knocked him out. I went up to him; pressed my lips to his spin and felt around until I found the breaking point, I let the energy flow and when I was done I laid the man down,  
"Where'd you learn that?" Edward asked,  
"The draining or the lock picking?" I asked standing up and dusting myself off.  
"The lock picking" he rolled his eyes. I walked out the door and Edward closed it behind us.

"I kinda had to," I shrugged, "I can jimmy car locks too" I winked,  
"So if my car gets stolen I'll know who did it, good to know" he said as he intertwined our fingers, I looked down to our hands then raised a questioning eyebrow. "What?" he asked,  
"Holding hands, really?" I asked chuckled, he looked away embarrassed, "Feel loved, I don't normally do the whole mushy thing"  
"Oh I can feel the love" he joked.  
"Good" I smiled, we reached my house, and I was about to start climbing when Edward slung me on his back and jumped into the window. "Well that's convenient" I smiled.  
"Glad to be of service" he bowed.  
"I'm gonna go take a shower" I announced and grabbed some PJ's.

I walked into the bathroom and had a shower and brushed my teeth, I walked back into my room and Edward looked up from his place on my bed and smiled, then frowned. "What happened to your legs?" He asked,  
I looked down and my legs were exposed from just above the knee and down. "A tree had the nerve to give me attitude" I said sitting on the bed and leaned against the wall. He looked at me like I was crazy, I sighed "I was angry and took it out on a tree" I explained,

He put his cold hand over the bruise and I shivered as a chill went up my spine, "And look at your hands" he said taking one of my hands to examine it, he looked at it closely my hand looked small in his. He raised my hand to his lips and lightly kissed my knuckles. "I'm sorry" he said,  
"why?" I asked,  
"For driving you to this" he whispered,  
"Don't flatter yourself hunny" I smirked,  
He kissed my hand again "I'm still sorry" he said and pulled us down, he pulled me so my head was on his chest.  
"Uhm . . . are we _cuddling?_" I asked looking up at him,  
"I believe we are," he said,  
"Feel the love" I said and closed my eyes, and soon fell asleep.

**A/N: I think this was a bit OCC for Bella, thoughts?**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: If Bella seems OCC just deal. I guess her character is just progressing and as I am the Author I shall bend the characters to my will. **

I awoke and noticed two things, 1. I was laying on something hard and cold, 2. I was now under the covers, not laying on them like I had fallen asleep. I opened my eyes and looked into Edwards eyes, I yawned and sat up. "I'll be back," Edward said and kissed my head I scowled as he jumped out the window, "Good morning to you too" I muttered sarcastically. I grabbed some clothes and quickly had a shower, I went down stairs and grabbed an apple from the crisper and started to munch on it. After I was finished I chucked the core in the bin, grabbed my book bag and walked outside to be met with a shiny Volvo.

Edward was standing next to it smiling at me, I walked up and he kissed me and I stepped back "Why are you here?" I asked  
"Don't you want a lift?" he asked,  
I shrugged "Whatever" taking this as a yes he opened the passenger side door for me, I slid in. Before I could blink he was in the driver's seat and starting the car. We were sped down the road towards the school; Edward reached across the console and took my hand, smiling over at me, "Why are you so happy?" I asked,

"You love me" he said as if it were the greatest thing in the world. I rolled my eyes,  
"Do you want a prize?" I asked sarcastically,  
"No I already have you, that's all I need" he answered and he pulled into the lot.  
"That's so corny" I chuckled and got out, Edward came around and put an arm around my shoulders. People were staring and whispering, and I was having a joyous time glaring at people, Edward chuckled and whispered in my ear.  
"You're scaring the humans"  
"Good" I grumbled, he laughed a throaty laugh and kissed my cheek; we walked into the building and started towards my first lesson. But we were stopped in the hall by Stanley. 

"Hey Edward" she said in a 'flirty' voice, I rolled my eyes,  
"Hello Jessica" Edward greeted politely.  
"So . . . Lauran and I were going to go to the movies this weekend, wanna come with?" she asked,  
"I'm busy this weekend," Edward replied  
"What about the weekend after?"  
"I'm busy every weekend until graduation, and then some" He answered still in that annoyingly polite tone,  
"Why are you wasting your time with that?" She asked whilst glaring at me. I smirked.  
"Bugger off Stanley" I said and pulled Edward away  
"Maybe you should let _him_ choose, Swan" Stanley said, catching up with us,  
"I think he's already made it clear he doesn't want anything to do with you" I said,

She shoved me and I took a step back to avoid falling backwards. "I'm not going to fight you" I stated,  
"Why, afraid?" she sneered, her fake blond hair falling in her eyes.  
"No, because it would break my parole." I smirked. I turned around and started to walk away with Edward at my side. I felt someone push me and I fell on my hands and knees. I heard Stanley laugh "Help me up" I whispered to Edward. Slowly he helped me up and I pretended to be hurt, "Pretend I'm hurt" I whispered again, "hold me to your chest or something" I continued, Edward did as I asked. I leaned on one leg more than the other,  
"Awwww. Did I hurt you?" Stanley spoke in a patronizing tone. I reached out with my mind and she groaned in pain, I added more pressure and she fell to the ground with a small scream. People were now crowding around looking at what was happening,  
"Bella," Edward whispered in a tone of warning.  
"I know," I whispered back, a teacher came running over and I quickly retreated with my mind and leaned more on Edward, really playing it on thick.  
"What happened here?" the teacher demanded helping Stanley up. 

"S-she did something!" Stanley accused pointing a finger at me,  
"I didn't go anywhere near you," I defended, "Sir" I said addressing the teacher "I wouldn't want to break my parole would I? I didn't go anywhere near her" I said, telling the complete truth,  
"Is that true?" he asked the forming crowed, a stream of 'yes's' came from the crowed.  
"Okay, gone all of you." He said, "Jessica, my office, now" he said and walked off. 

Edward and I continued to walk. "Was that necessary?" He asked,  
"Yes, I can't hurt her physically, it'd break my parole" I said, "And she can't prove that I did anything, although she'll leave me alone now," I smirked.  
"It still wasn't right" he said,  
"So sue me" I rolled my eyes.  
"Bella" he said and stopped walking, he looked at me in warning,  
"Yes?" I raised an eyebrow,  
"Its not right,"  
"Let me guess your gonna spin the '_With great power come great responsibility' _ line" I rolled my eyes,  
"Not the way I was going to put it, but yes. You shouldn't abuse your gift"

"Gift" I scoffed, "What I do, what I _am,_ it's a curse. One that I didn't ask for,"  
"I know that, Bella. But you have to deal with what life has handed you"

"I'm handling just fine" I snapped and started to walk off to class.  
"No, you're not. What you did just there was not _handling_," he said stopping me,  
"Listen, I know your an almighty vampire but that doesn't give you a right to judge me," I growled.  
"I'm sorry, I'm trying to _help_ you" he pleaded with me,

"Well your doing a bang up job" I replied sarcastically, I manoeuvred around him and stormed off to class, resulting in me being late; again.

"Your late" the teacher said as I entered the room,  
"I know, so why don't you just give me a fucking detention, see if I fucking care" I fumed and dumped my things on my desk, he seemed startled at my outburst and just continued to teach his lesson. Good for him.

XXxX

I dumped my things roughly onto the table; the Cullen's looked up in surprise. I sat down and crossed my arms over my chest. Alice looked at me expectantly, "If you're waiting for an apology, you'll be waiting for a while" I said. She looked away miffed and her and Jasper started having a hushed conversation.  
"So I'm guess you're over your hissy fit?" Blondie said,  
I glared at her and said "Watch the way you speak to me"  
"Or what?" she scoffed, I rolled my eyes, we're going through this again?  
"This" I answered and attacked her mind, she hissed in pain and growled at me I laughed,  
"Watch it human, I'll snap you like a twig" she growled,  
"Oh I'm _so_ scared" I said sarcastically. She growled again and stood up, her eyes were a flat back and it looked as if she was about to jump across the table and drain me dry, I laughed at how riled up she was. She growled and Emmett put a hand on her shoulder, she looked towards her _husband_ and huffed, walking out angrily. I laughed and took a bite of my sandwich "Classic" I laughed.

"Messing with Rosalie like that is a health hazard" Edward said,  
"Care factor, zero" I mumbled, someone tapped me on the shoulder and I turned around, Mike was standing there. "Yes?" I raised an eyebrow,  
"I heard Jessica got suspended" He said casually, as if he came over here to just tell me that. I rolled my eyes,  
"And?" I asked,  
"I was kinda wondering if you'd like to go out Saturday?" He asked,  
Oh, My, God. "Well aren't you a waste of four billion years of evolution" I scoffed, "No, Mike. You annoy the fuck out of me, piss off" I said and turned back to my food. I heard him huff and walk away. "If you want to kill him" I said to Edward "I don't object" I laughed.

"I don't think that Killing Mike Newton would be wise" He muttered. The bell rang and I trudged to Biology with Edward tailing next to me, I smiled, I had a stalker. We sat down in class and the teacher put the over head projector on and told us to started writing out notes, the entire class groaned and I rolled my eyes. Soon it was the last lesson of the day, thank god. After gym I walked automatically to Edward's Volvo. I held my hands out for the keys and he looked at me strangely.

"I'm driving" I said  
"No way" he shook his head,  
"Give me the keys"  
"Nope"  
"You're my bitch now give me the keys!" I could hear Alice laughing from two cars down. While he was in shock I grabbed the keys and jumped in the front seat and started the car. Edward quickly got into the passenger side. I smirked at him as I pulled out. I sped down the streets with a sadistic smile on my face. I eased into the drive and got out. I chucked the keys to Edward as I walked up to the door; I turned around "Ya coming in?" I called, he quickly ran up, I laughed and unlocked.

"So I'm your bitch eh?" Edward asked when we were sitting in the kitchen,  
"Yup" I smirked,  
"What does that make you?" He asked jokingly  
"Man you couldn't afford me, sorry" I said turning around and heading towards the living room. He easily caught up with me, pulling me into a kiss. I grinned and complied. I wrapped my arms around his neck as his arms snaked around my waist. I heard someone clearing their throat and looked up to see Charlie, "Oh Hello" I smirked,  
"Who's this?" He asked,  
"This, daddy dearest, Is Edward. He's my love, my one and only. We plan to elope to Vegas; because" I paused for dramatic effect "I'm pregnant. Oh I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner!" I 'sobbed'  
"Isabella Marie Swan!" Charlie boomed, I laughed  
"Chill, This is Edward, my boyfriend" I said,  
"So you're not pregnant?" He asked  
"No" I said, gosh nothing gets past this one.  
"It's nice to meet you sir" Edward said with perfect politeness, and for a split second I swear I could read Charlie's mind _how did she get such a nice young chap?_ Or something like that. The expression on his face was priceless though.  
"Yes, well" Charlie didn't seem to have anything to say,

"I could be heading home" Edward cut it, giving me a kiss on the head and walking himself out.  
"He seems nice" Charlie commented.  
"Uh, yeah. I'm gonna go to my room" I said as I walked out the door. I walked up to my room and sat on my bed,  
"So watcha gonna do?" I heard someone ask,  
"Fuck!" I yelled as I noticed Edward was sitting on the desk chair. He chuckled and came over, "You're a fucking Ninja" I muttered,  
"No, just a vampire" he smirked.

**Who can spot the song reference? ALSO I'm so sorry I haven't update, I kinda lost interest in this story for a while. Check out my new story 'You Found Me'. I just started a new school, as in 4 weeks ago, ha. Already have awesome friends :D OH and ADD me of FaceBook! My email is on my profile thingy! Peace, Love and all that stuff. **

**StopTheMadness**


	11. Chapter 11

I rolled my shoulders and put my feet on the coffee table. It was the weekend, and I was hanging out at the Cullen's place. Chill pill, Alice, Emmett and Blondie were hunting and Carlisle was at the hospital and Esme was gardening . . . strange that, a vampire gardening, who would've guessed? Lastly, Edward was sitting next to me, and then he stood up. I looked at him with a complete 'what the fuck?' face but he just smiled at me,  
"I'll be back, just have to run into town, you coming or staying here?" He said  
"Nah, I'll stay here, have fun and try not to get arrested" I joked; he chuckled and zoomed out the door, a gust of wind whooshing in his path.

I watched TV for a bit but then got up. I walked outside and into the garden and found Esme trimming a rose bush. I cleared my throat and she looked up, "Oh hello" she smiled then went back to work.  
"I was wondering" I started awkwardly "Well" I paused again, wow what a moment to lose my normal sarcastic self. "Well I wanted to do something _nice_ for Charlie" this got her attention, to tell the truth, I too were surprised that I said something like that, "And I know he likes _food_ so I was hoping you could help me cook something for him" I ended with a shrug, as if I didn't care.  
"I'd love to help" she smiled as she took of her gloves, we walked inside and she came zooming it,  
"Man I'd love to have the hole super speed thing, must be awesome" I grinned at the possibilities.

"Do you know what he likes?" she said, seemingly ignoring my comment on the speed,  
"Well . . . it seems he has a liking towards Pizza" I shrugged.  
"We could make mini pizza breads, they're pretty easy"

_30 minutes later_

We looked at the dough that was sitting in the oiled bowl it was twice as big so Esme got cheese, ham and some chilli sauce. We rolled the dough out and sprinkled all the stuff on it. The rolled it up into a sausage thing and cut it up and into the oven.  
"And now we wait 10 minutes for them to cook!" Esme said,  
"Well, what have you two been up to in my absence?" Edward asked coming in,  
"Bella wanted to cook something for her dad."  
"You? Doing something nice? Never" Edward gasped,  
"That's not nice!" Esme scolded hitting him lightly on the arm,  
"Sorry" he smiled sheepishly as he came over standing behind me putting his arms around me and kissing me on the head. Esme nodded and left us standing in the kitchen.

I looked up and Edward grinned and kissed my forehead, I made a face and he chuckled. I detangled myself from his arms and he pouted and I laughed. "What'd ya get while you were out?" I asked,  
"This" he said producing a box out of seemingly nowhere "Alice said you'd be needing it" he shrugged, handing me the box. I looked at it, it was a Cell phone. I opened the box to the black berry and took it out. Edward plucked it out of my hands and played with a few buttons at super speed and handed it back. I looked at it, all set up.  
"Awesome, thanks" I said.

"They should be ready!" Esme said fluttering in and removing them with bare hands.

I looked at the golden brown pizza thingy's and smiled. I real smile. I created something instead of destroying it, I made something _good_ I looked at my hands and then back to the food, then grinned at Esme. A real, non sarcastic grin,  
"I'll put these in a Tupper Ware container" she said opening a cupboard,  
"They look good" Edward commented,  
"Coming from a vampire" I joked, "No truly though, I'm damned proud" I said,  
"As you should" Edward said, kissing me lightly.

_2 hours later_

I walked into the house with the Tupper Ware in hand, Charlie was home; he had the day off. I walked into the living room and dropped the container on the coffee table in front of him; it skidded then stopped just before falling off the edge. He looked up at me and I nodded to the container. He lifted it up and opened it,  
"Nice, Esme make them?" He said, looking at me,  
"Well she helped" I amended,  
"Helped?" He asked confused.  
"I made them," I sighed looking at the wall.  
"Oh . . . thanks" he smiled.  
"Enjoy" I said and walked up stairs.

Who said I was a complete bitch?

xXxX Psychic xXxX

I hummed along to _The Midnight Beast_'s song, _'Lez Be Friends'_ as I sat cross legged in the middle of my room sharpening my knife. "If she don't like me, she must be a lesbian" I sung under my breath, I heard someone chuckling and I instinctively flung my knife in that direction. I looked over to see Edward staring stunned at the knife that was now imbedded in the wall. "Oh hey" I greeted standing up and retrieving my knife.  
"How did you get the knife back,"  
"Now, Now, Now, The magician never reveals her secrets" I winked.  
"Bella" He said, again in that 'warning' tone,  
"You know, you're not my father. And this is _my_ knife anyway," I shrugged,  
"If your Parole Officer finds it-"  
"He won't" I cut him off, flicking the blade back and putting it in the waist band of my jeans,  
"You're very stubborn" He mused,

"Just figured that out?" I smirked, and walked to the window and swung out,  
"Where you going?" Edward asked, already on the ground,  
"Meeting someone" I said and started to walk.  
"Who?" He asked, easily keeping pace with me.

"Not sure yet" I answered as I took a turn into the forest,  
"How can you not know?" He asked as he lifted a fallen tree for me, who said chivalry's dead?  
"I have a _feeling_ that someone psychic is in the vicinity" I said,  
"Other than yourself," He stated, _that_ statement didn't even deserve a sarcastic comment so I left it be and rolled my eyes instead.  
"Ah, Bella I see you found me easily enough" I heard a voice, I looked to my left and a man stepped out of the trees.

"Creed" I said, stepping forward in front of Edward. "What are you doing here?" I asked,  
"Seeing you of course," He smiled, "But who's this?" He cocked his head to the side,  
"Stay away from him," I hissed,  
He raised his hands, "Relax," He smirked, I stared at him and he took another step forward, I put a little pressure on his mind and his eyes narrowed, just a warning. He looked behind me, to Edward  
"Come here" He commanded, Edward made a move,  
"No" I growled, Creed chuckled and Edward stopped, I took a step forward and he raised his fist, I bumped it respectively.

"You are the most confusing person I've ever met" Edward shook his head,  
"Edward this is Creed, I wouldn't trust him as far as I could throw him but he helped me out once, he's an alright guy" I shrugged. Edward chuckled,  
"So what's his magical power huh?" He asked,  
"Mind control" Creed smirked,  
"Yes, he's getting better at it too" I elbowed him before walking back over to Edward, "How long are you in town for?" I asked,  
"Not long, I'm scoping the area so perhaps in the future I can do a little dream walking" he winked,  
"Dream walking?" Edward asked,  
"Yeah" Creed said "Psychics can leave their bodies and walk around, unnoticed by normal people, unless they want to be seen, that is"  
"You did tell me that" Edward said to me,  
"Thanks Creed, really" I glared.  
"Pleasure" He smirked, then turned to walk away, I shook my head.

"Freak" I muttered, as we started to walk,  
"Coming from you" Edward chuckled,  
"Keep going and I'll slap you with a cheese grater" I muttered.

**OKAY! I know, months since I've updated, sue me. I've been busy at my new school and stuff, but I have two weeks off now I'll be working all day but at night I'll be able to write and hopefully update. Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Please note: I started this chapter, almost finished it then deleted it all because I was not happy with it, I do that a lot, with school work and stories, so enjoy this totally different chapter :D. **

**BPOV**

I was sitting on my bed, my back against the head board, listening to 'Cherry Pie' by Warrant. An Old song, but I liked it, so sue me. It was about 3:30 in the afternoon on Saturday, I was alone because with my _boyfriend_ being a blood sucking vampire, he needed to go off into the forest and suck blood of a deer or something of the sort, so that's why I was left, sitting here bored. I sighed, and stood up turning the music off and walked downstairs. I found Charlie in the living room watching some sporting game that I held no interest in. "Hey" I greeted,  
"Oh, Hey Bella" He said, not looking away from the screen.  
"Yeah, I was wondering if I could go to Seattle" I said,  
"It's past your curfew" He said, finally looking away from the screen.  
"I know, but If I get yours and my parole's permission I can go out" I explained.  
"Okay, you haven't done anything for me not to trust you as of yet, so sure, go call your parole Officer" He said turning back to the screen,  
"cool" I said and went back upstairs, I grabbed my phone and dialled.  
"Hello, Nick speaking" Nick said when he picked up.  
"Hey it's Bella Swan" I said,  
"Sure, hey, What's up?" He asked obviously trying to be cool,  
"I wanted permission to go out, I want to go shopping in Seattle," I said,  
"Okay, you haven't broken parole as of yet, so I don't see a problem, I'll just put in the data base and you're good to go." He said, while I mentally snickered _haven't broken parole, that __**you**__know of._  
"Great, cya" I said and flipped my phone shut.

I grabbed my bag and put the money Edward gave me in my wallet, I know, it's strange, he just gave me a heap of money, for no reason, I didn't see a reason to object. I changed from my baggy sweats into my favourite ripped jeans and a black tank top and put a pair of converse on that somehow appeared in my closet one afternoon, I blamed Alice. I picked up my bag after putting my shoes on and grabbed my keys off my bedside table. I went down stairs and popped my head into the living room, "Cya, be back whenever" I called,  
"Have fun" He waved distractedly  
I smirked at the apparent trust he had in me as I walked towards my truck, I got in and started it up and started the excruciatingly slow drive to Seattle. I soon I came into the city and was waiting impatiently at a traffic light I tapped my fingers on the steering wheel when finally it changed colour. I found a park and got out, after locking my sorry excuse for a car I started my way down the street.

I went into a few stores, more expensive stores that I was used to. I was flipping though a rack of shirts when a woman came up to me, "Do you need a hand?" She asked with false happiness,  
"I'm fine, Actually" I said, not bothering to look up at her, I chose a top to try on and went into the dressing room, when I came out the woman was standing there,  
"That looks great on you" She smiled,  
"I know you get paid to say that so I'll buy the top even if it looks like shit" I said and laughed, and when back into the dressing room to change back, when I came out, the woman seemed to finally take in what I was wearing.  
"I do believe there's a cheaper store down the street" She said with a slight glare,  
"But I do like it here" I said mockingly in a British accent.  
She sighed, "I don't think you'd be able to afford anything here" she said looking me up and down again.  
"And I think you're incredibly rude, so let's call it even." I said and made my way to put the shirt back, I moved over to the jeans, I was looking through them when I saw a pair of designer ripped jeans, I immediately wanted them. I turned around to see the woman behind me, "You like to hover don't you?" I asked as I walked back to the change room, I tried them on and looked in the mirror behind the door; I quickly changed back and walked to the counter. The woman who seemed to enjoy following me around the store came to sell me the jeans. She smiled arrogantly, as she looked at the tag,  
"That'll be $98.99" She said as she typed it into the cash register,  
"Here" I said handing her a hundred dollar bill, "Keep the change, consider it a tip, for being oh so helpful" I said sarcastically, she frowned and quickly put my purchase in a bag, "Thank you" I said taking it from her.

I found a music store, I bought a few CD's, and I decided I liked having money. Smiling to myself I decided I'd treat myself to dinner. So I started to look for an acceptable restaurant I saw an Alley way, and being a reckless soul, thought I might see if I can get to the next block over. Carrying my few bags I walked confidently through the alley way. I heard a clatter of a can hitting the cement and looked behind me to see three men following me, obviously drunk. I sighed and continued to walk. Then as I rounded a corner I saw another two men, the called out to the men behind me. I looked down and tried to invade them, they didn't want any of that.  
"Where do you think you're going?" One said grabbing my arm,  
"Leave me alone" I mumbled, pulling my arm out of his grasp.  
"I don't think so, sexy" Another one slurred, they made a circle around me, I decided to have some fun and made my face into a frightened mask.  
"Please just leave me alone" I whimpered, they just laughed, one stepped closer and pulled me against him.  
"Not happening honey" He mumbled and I struggled. "Feisty little thing" he laughed to his friend,  
My frightened mask was gone as I laughed and smirked, he looked at me as if I were crazy "You have _no_ idea" I said and kneed him in the groin, he groaned and hit the ground another came at me and I swung at his jaw and he hit the ground as well. Suddenly two arms were constraining me as another man came into my view. He roughly grabbed my face and moved it side to side.  
"Where'd ya learn that? Huh? Self defence class?" He slurred,  
"No" I growled, shaking my head free of his grimy grip, "My years in Prison" I said as I kicked backwards, getting him in the groin out of pure luck, he lost his grip on me so I spun to punch the other one holding me. The third guy punched me in the back and I fell to the ground, he was quick to flip me over and get on top of me. I reached up and punched him, and then I was on top. I punched him repeatedly before standing up. I was cracking my knuckles when the guy I kneed in the groin came from behind me grabbing me around the waist. "Just give up!" I yelled frustrated as I spun around and punched him in the gut he stepped back and I kicked him, my shin connecting nicely with his jaw. "Anyone else wanna go?" I asked them, once they regained their composer they got up and ran away, "That's what I thought!" I yelled after them. I dusted myself off before picking my bags up. I heard a car speeding down the alley way and I turned around to see a silver Volvo, out hopped Edward. He was next to me in a flash. "You're a bit late" I said,  
He pulled me into a hug, "Thank god you're safe" he breathed,  
"Why wouldn't I be? I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself, ya know" I mumbled,  
He just chuckled, "Okay Bella, whatever you say"  
I stepped back miffed, "Well since you're here you may as well take me to dinner" I said,  
"I thought you didn't do dates" He said as he opened my door.  
"I don't" I answered when he got in, "Let's think of it as retribution for not coming to my rescue" I said,  
"Oh I'm terribly sorry" He said, in mock remorse.  
"As you should be" I nodded, he pulled up outside an Italian restaurant, he came around and opened my door, offering me his hand, I rolled my eyes and got out and walked up to the front door. He opened it and we went inside. The hostess was waiting and looking hungrily at Edward, glaring at her I quickly took his hand, her smile instantly faded, I smiled triumphantly. I heard Edward chuckle,  
"Table for two" He said handing over a few notes.

The lady took us to a booth at the back and we sat down. Soon a waitress came over,  
"What would you like?" She asked, only looking at Edward,  
"Bella?" Edward asked looking at me, I quickly glanced at the menu, picking the first thing I saw,  
"Mushroom ravioli" I said, "And I coke" I added, before she could ask,  
"And how about you?" She asked, looking at Edward after writing down my order,  
"Nothing, thank you" He said only glancing at her, I smirked at her as she walked away. "You seem to have a slight problem when other women look at me" he said, amused.  
"Oh shut up" I mumbled, the waitress came back with my drink,  
"You sure there's not _anything_ I can't get you" she said, flipping her fake blonde hair.  
"No, thank you" he said,  
"okay, let me know" she said, and walked away again.  
"Bloody skank" I muttered, Edward chuckled  
"Don't worry, I prefer brunettes," He reassured me,  
"Oh, great. So I have to fight Jessica Stanley for you then?" I said as I sipped my coke.  
"Oh, god no" He said, seemingly appalled, it was my turn to laugh.  
"So how was your hunt?" I asked casually, he suddenly stiffed and looked down, "Okay, note to self: Don't ask about boyfriends eating habits', got it" I said,  
"No, I just didn't want to frighten you" He explained.  
"Frighten . . . . Me?" I said as I choked on my drink I coughed and had a mouth full of coke, "You think you could frighten me?" I laughed, "Don't think so" I smirked,  
"Fine" he glared playfully, "It was great, a few bears, mountain lions" he said,  
"So the usual then?" I asked, he just shrugged, "Sounds fun" I mused. 

"You're strange" He smiled,  
"I haven't even started" I winked.

XxXx Sunday XxXx

I walked into the Cullen mansion only to be tackled be a pixie, "Ow" I muttered as Alice hugged me.  
"Are you okay? I had a vision that you got in a fight, I was so worried,"  
"Help!" I screamed "I'm being attacked by a pixie!" I said, Alice just laughed,  
"You're fine" she laughed and got off me.  
"Thank you" I sighed standing up.  
"Bella!" Emmett came into the hall to greet me "Heard you go into a fight" he jeered,  
"Shush or you're next" I threatened playfully. He laughed,  
"Bella" I heard Edward say as he came down the stairs, I smiled as he came over and kissed me lightly on the lips.  
"Why hello there" I said wiggling my eyebrows suggestively. Edward chuckled,  
"What do you want to do today?" He asked,  
"Hmm" I hummed thoughtfully, "Video games?" I asked,  
"Score!" Emmett said and pulled me away from Edward; I laughed and followed him to the living room.

_2 and a half hours later_

"I don't like playing with you" Emmett said,  
"Why's that?" I asked as I killed him again,  
"Because you keep killing me!" He complained loudly.  
"What can I say? It's a natural talent" I smirked.

**Okay! Thanks for reading, please review! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay! I know the last chapter wasn't very good, but I'm very lazy so there's no way I'm re-doing it, not even if you paid me, well maybe if you paid me . . . . Well here's the next chapter anyway, enjoy**

**BPOV, **

I woke up sluggishly and sat up. I noticed that I was alone in my bed, I swung my legs out of the bed and looked out the window, expecting to see Edward waiting for me like normal, but the road was empty. "Lazy bastard" I muttered grabbing my new jeans with a black tank top and a leather jacket as well as some underwear and a bra. I had a quick shower and got dressed throwing my hair into a messy pony tail I grabbed my keys and went down stairs. I opened the door to be met by frost and "Ice!" I grinned running down the stairs and jumping on a patch of ice, skidding my way to my truck. I grabbed onto the side to stop myself and jumped in, gunning the engine to life. I drove slowly to school, no reason to start a 6 car pileup, and eventually pulled into the lot. I spotted Edward and his family across the lot and walked over to meet the,  
"Hey Bella" Edward greeted,  
"Hey," I responded,  
"Sorry I couldn't pick you up, Emmett dragged me hunting and by the time we got back it was time to leave for school" He explained.  
"Don't sweat it" I shrugged,  
"Love the jeans Bella" Alice commented,  
"I didn't think I'd see the day" I muttered as they bell rang; I walked off to class without another glance.

XxXx in Class XxXx

"Sir, may I please be excused?" I asked, completely polite.  
"Uh .. Of course" The teacher said, dumbfounded at my attitude,  
"Thank you" I said standing up and walking out, I quickly walked to my locker and grabbed two permanent Markers. I walked down to some far away lockers and wrote in the style of a true graffitist 'Edward Cullen is the bomb" I said, drawing a bomb under it. I stepped back, admiring my work before picking Edward's locker, lock and placing the markers inside, then returned to class.

XxXx Lunch XxXx

"Edward Cullen, Please report to the Principles office" The voice came over the intercom. Edward stood up and I couldn't help it and started to laugh.  
"What?"Edward asked,  
"Just go, you'll find out"

Just before lunch ended, Edward came back.  
"What did you do?" He asked,  
"Nothing" I played innocent,  
"Well _someone_ wrote, 'Edward Cullen is the bomb' on a number of lockers. They found the markers in my locker, and . . . you wouldn't know anything about that. Would you?" He glared suspiciously.  
"Next time don't forget to pick me up" I shrugged standing up and walking away,  
"I didn't forget! Dammit!" he yelled out to me from across the lunch room, I laughed.

XxXx That afternoon XxXx

I was sitting in my room, alone. Facing a night, alone. Why? Because Edward was throwing a hissy-fit over a detention. Yeah, he graffiti's school property and he gets one detention, and has to clean it off. And he was _so_ upset about it! Like it was the end of the bloody world! I mean, he's a god damn _vampire_ and he was so worked up over getting a little detention. Personally, I thought he was over reacting. Seriously, when you have forever, what's one afternoon? Then another thought occurred to me, he could just be acting mad to make me apologise, pffft, as if. I could've done worse; I could've 'decorated' this Volvo . . . if he kept ignoring me I just might. I mean _Come on_ it was a joke, he's being completely irrational. If he was expecting an apology he'd be waiting for some time. I have every right to go to his place and give him a good cussing out. Like seriously _what the fuck?_ He needs to know that there are worse things in life than a fucking detention. A knock on my window brought me out of my internal ramblings. I strode over to the window and yanked it open,  
"What!" I snapped, moving out of his way so he could come in,  
"Alice saw you coming over and yelling at me" Edward said as he closed the window against the cold wind.  
"Well yea!" I huffed.  
"I don't know why! You're the one who got me a detention!" He hissed at me  
"It's just a fucking detention!" I whispered loudly, "You're a vampire for fuck's sake, you have forever and you're worried about a detention!"  
"It's the principle of the matter! When things don't go the way you plan you can't just go getting revenge!" He lectured me,  
"I'm not five, Edward. Fuck it was a joke!" I threw my hands in the air. "But obviously you can't take a joke" I sat back down on my bed.  
"Bella, I'm sorry. Okay, I didn't see it like that" He sat down next to me, I cracked a smile. "What?" He asked,  
"I deface school property, frame you for it, and you're apologizing to me?" I laughed, "Man, you're whipped" I said,  
"I am not _whipped_" the word rolled off this tongue like a curse word.  
"You are _so_ whipped, if I asked you to buy me an _island_ you'd do it" I laughed, He smirked to himself at some inside joke, I let it slide, I'd find out soon enough. "So now you're here, you stayin'?" I asked,  
"Thought you were mad at me?" He asked, as we lay down.  
"No, not man, frustrated at your childish behaviour maybe," I teased,  
"_My_ childish behaviour?" He asked,  
"Yup, Good night" I smiled and _snuggled_ into his side. His arms snaked around my waist as I fell asleep.

I woke up and went to the window; a shiny Volvo was waiting in the drive. I laughed and went to get ready.

_That Weekend_

I smothered the bread in jelly, and the other piece in Peanut Butter. Slapping them together I smiled at my lunch. I cut it in half and started to walk to the living room to enjoy my epically awesome lunch in front of the TV. Just as I was leaving the kitchen I was bowled down, my lunch flying in the air and landing smack bam on Emmett, I feel to the ground with an _oomph_. "Ew! Bella! What is this!"? Emmett yelled pulling the sticking bread off his head.  
"My Lunch!" I yelled from my spot on the ground and suck in a pained breath, "You jerk! You broke my ribs!" I screamed at him, that caught Edwards attention and came flying in to help me up, "Oh piss of I'm not a cripple" I said, brushing him off.  
"You're going _eat_ this stuff" He said sniffing it,  
"Well not now I'm not" I glared at him.  
"Bella you should go to the hospital" Edward said, worried,  
"I'm fine Edward" I muttered and went back to the bench to make another sandwich, ignoring the burning in my ribs.  
"Bella please, just humour me." Edward pleaded.  
"It's so, so, so _gross_" Emmett whined, still examining the pieces of bread.  
"Bella, you said he broke your ribs, there might be splinters" Edward continued.  
"I mean, you really _eat_ this stuff!" Emmett exclaimed.  
"Bella please" Edward dragged,  
"Holy Mother Of Grape Juice shut the fuck up!" I screamed, I spun on my heels, "Yes Emmett it's disgusting, get over it. Edward I'm fine!" I growled.  
"Bella please, at least let a doctor have a look" he continued to plead.  
"Fine!" I huffed, throwing my half made sandwich in the sink "Let's go" I said and stormed to his Volvo. I slammed the door shut as I waited for Edward to catch up.  
"Please don't be mad at me" Edward said, as he started the car. I huffed childishly and looked out the window. Edward sighed as we zoomed down the road. We entered the emergency room and Edward walked up to the desk, "I'd like to see my father, please? Dr. Cullen." Edward said, the lady at the desk she nodded and pressed a button, talking into a microphone thing. Soon Carlisle breezed in and ushered us into a room. I stood at the door, waiting to leave.  
"What seems to be the problem?" Carlisle asked, smiling at us both,  
"Well Eddie's overreacting" I muttered,  
"Bella thinks she may have broken a rib" Edward ignored me.  
"How?" Carlisle asked, concern filling his eyes.  
"Emmett ran into me, completely destroying my lunch in the process, mind you"  
"Well will you let me take a look?" Carlisle asked,

I crossed my arms "I've perfecting fine!" I complained, "You all need to take a Chill Pill" I rolled my eyes.  
"Bella" Edward sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.  
"Stop worrying, you'll go grey" I smirked; he sighed and looked at Carlisle with pleading eyes.  
"Aren't you in pain, Bella?" Carlisle asked,  
"Had worse" I shrugged, with every breath my ribs screamed in protest, straining themselves, setting my ribs on fire, "I'm perfectly capable of handing pain." I continued.  
"If you let me take a look I'll prescribe you some pain medication, and if you've broken some ribs I'll tape them up and you can be on your way" Carlisle seemingly ignored my comments  
"Bribing me with drugs . . . nice" I smirked, I looked at Edward, who was looking at me worrying,  
"Please, Bella" Edward pleaded with me.  
"Fine" I sighed, going over to the bed covered in paper and sitting on it.  
"Lay down please" Carlisle instructed,

"I haven't seen you in 'Doctor Mode' this should be fun" I smirked as I lay down. He just smiled at me and started to prod my rib cage,  
"Yes" He muttered "You have one broken, and two fractured" He said "This doesn't hurt?" He asked, continuing to prod,  
"High pain threshold" I shrugged awkwardly since I was still laying down. He moved away and I stood up, he went to the desk and wrote out a prescription, he handed it to me and Edward took it out of my hands, I scowled at him but didn't try and take it away. We got back into the car and started to drive to the pharmacy, "All I wanted was a damn sandwich" I muttered,  
"I'll buy you a sandwich in town" Edward said,  
"Well I don't want one _now_" I grumbled, turning to look out the side window as Edward chuckled. "Yeah go on, laugh at me" I muttered, he laughed louder.

_That Night_

"Bella" Edward groaned "Please take the pills" He said,  
"I don't need them Edward" I said, putting the pills back in the bottle.  
"_Yes_ you do!" He argued,  
"No I do not!" I yelled, considering I was staying with the Cullen's noised wasn't a problem,  
"Why not?" He asked.  
"Because I'm not in pain" I scowled.  
"How can you _not_ be in pain?" He grumbled back.  
"I have a high pain threshold" I said proudly.  
"Fine" He sighed, putting the pills in my over-night bag. He came back over to the bed and pulled me down; I pulled out of his arms, rolling onto my side choosing to ignore him. "Bella" He groaned. I smiled to myself and fell asleep.

**Love it? Hate it? Tell me what you think!**

**Peace**

**StopTheMadness**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay . . . nothing to say, Uhmmm . . . just read the damn chapter. **

**BPOV**

I rolled over and promptly fell out of the bed. Groaning I thumped the floor once before dragging myself up. I turned around to meet Edward smirking at me from the door way. "Don't you say anything" I threatened stalking past him and into the bathroom, someone –probably Alice, bloody psychic pixie- had laid out some clothes for me. I quickly had a shower and dressed in the outrageous clothes, a V-neck shirt and short shorts. Scowling I stormed down stairs "Pixie!" I called,  
"Yes Bella?" Alice called innocently from the living room.  
"What, do you think this is!" I asked, gesturing to the outfit,  
"A fashionable outfit" She smiled,  
I glared at her as Emmett walked in and wolf whistled "Lookin' good Bells" I turned my glare to him and he raised his hands in defence.  
"I'm going to go change" I announced and started to walk back upstairs,  
"Bella no!" Alice called and appeared in front of me in a blur, "You can't"  
I evaded her and started my way up stairs, "Watch me" I muttered, I got to the landing and she was there waiting for me,  
"No! Bella Please! You look great! Why change!" She pleaded,  
"I Do not. I repeat, Do Not. Wear V-necks and short shorts" I said and started past her, "Now leave me alone" I snarled,  
"Bella!" She whined, grabbing my shoulder, rolling my eyes in exasperation I turned around and swung a punch at her jaw.  
"Shit! Ow! Fuck!" I screamed clutching my hand to my chest, "What's with you vamps and breaking my bones!" I continued to scream,  
"Bella?" Edward came up

"Yeah sure! _Now_ you turn up!" I yelled at him,  
"What happened?" He asked trying to look at my hand,  
"She punched me and broke her hand," Alice explained, I could hear Emmett laughing downstairs,  
"Shut it Emmett or you'll be on my black list" I muttered, examining my hand.  
"I think you just broke a finger and sprained your wrist" Edward said, smirking.  
"Get that smirk off your face before I do," I glared at him, "And besides who are you to say what damage was done? Are _you_ a doctor?" I asked.  
"Yes, actually, I've been to medical school three times" He said, and kissed my head.  
"Well shit. Then why didn't _you_ examine my ribs yesterday?" I demanded as he led me into his room and he retrieved a first aid kit out of his cupboard, he expertly splinted my finger and bandaged my wrist,  
"No more punching people- or vampires- from now on." He joked.  
"Oh how will I go on!" I said sarcastically, "And you didn't answer my question"  
"I don't have the supplies to tape ribs, and I can't prescribe drugs" He explained,  
"You just need to forge Carlisle's signature, it's not that hard" I said standing up and going to his desk, pulling out a pen and paper and forged Carlisle's signature perfectly, "See" I said showing him the paper,  
"What? How? Bella!" He stumbled,  
I laughed at his bewildered expression, "I have a lot of free time, I can also do yours and Charlies" I grinned,  
"When have you seen my signature?" He asked,  
"Oh here" I said, walking to my backpack and pulling out one of his credit cards, "I meant to return this" I smirked,  
"You . . . . _Stole_ my credit card" His eyes widened in hurt and disbelief  
"_No_, I borrowed it, I had full intention of returning it, and I have!" I smiled innocently.  
"Bella" He sighed  
"Hey, you knew what you were signing up for when you asked me out, bucko" I messed up his hair, not that it made a difference it was always pretty messy, "I shall go get changed" I said walking to my overnight bag. I opened it up, to see it empty, but there was a note,

_Bella I took liberty to take your clothes- you need a change, your clothes are depressing and need colour- you can find clothes in Edward's closet  
-Alice_

I glared, scrunching up the note I walked to Edward's walk-in closet and opened it, finding the section of clothes that were mine, my eyes went wide at the large amount of light blues, pinks and yellows, all the tops where styles that I hated and if I didn't want to wear short shorts, I had to wear a skirt, or outrageously tight jeans "PIXIE!" I screamed in rage. Muttering to myself I took a shirt of Edwards and a pair of the skinny jeans Alice saw 'fitting' and got changed, throwing my hair up in a pony tail I was happy and went back into Edward's room,  
"Is that my shirt?" Edward asked, taking in the baggy black button-up I was wearing,  
"Why yes it is" I answered, "I saw Pixie's choice of clothes un-fitting, hope you don't mind" I said slightly sarcastically not really caring if he cared or not,  
"I think you look great" Edward smiled.

I walked downstairs and saw Alice staring at me wide eyed, mouth slightly open, "Alice, please close your mouth, a bat might fly in" I smiled at my cleverly formed joke,  
"What are you wearing!" She almost screamed,  
"What did I forget pants again!" I asked in false alarm as I looked down,  
"Again?" Edward chuckled, his arm circling my waist,  
"Don't ask" I looked down in fake shame,  
"You have to change" Alice said,  
"No. I'm not going out; I'm hanging around here for the day. So I'm not changing. And if you try to force me I will not feel bad about using _any means necessary_ to stop you" I threatened, annoyance bubbling inside me.  
"Fine" Alice mumbled, and sunk into the sofa in defeat. I smiled triumphantly and sat down next to her. I heard a growl rumble and noticed the Emo sitting on an arm chair reading a book.  
"Oh didn't see you there, Emo. Take a Chill Pill, I gave her fair warning"  
"I don't like you threatening my wife" He growled, not looking from his book.  
"Well I think you're very rude. You don't even look at me when you speak to me, so I'd say we're even. Hm? What are you reading anyway?" I asked, plucking the book from his grasp, "The civil war?" I asked, "You were _there_ why do you need to read about it?" I laughed.  
"There's always more to learn" He glared, and reached for the book, I pulled it out of his way tauntingly,  
"Uh-uh-uh, what's the magic word?" I smirked, moved out of the way as he reached again,  
"_please_, give me my damn book!" He growled jumping up,  
I laughed "It's like an angry kitten!" I rejoiced. "Here" I said, tossing him his precious book.  
"_Thank you_" He growled, sitting back down and returning to his book, I went to the love seat where Edward was sitting and sat next to him,  
"You really shouldn't anger him," Edward whispered to me, even though I knew Jasper could still here him,  
"What's he gonna do? Suck my blood?" I whispered back,  
"Don't tempt me" Jasper spoke up from the other side of the room,  
"You know what they say about eavesdroppers? They're bound to hear something they don't like" I retorted,  
"I was the leader of a Vampire Army. One human isn't much of a problem for me" He glared at me,  
"That's not what Maria told me" I raised my eyebrows my smirk growing into a taunting grin.  
"Just shut up!" He growled,  
"Yes sir!" I saluted him,  
"Argh!" He slammed his book down and stormed out of the room,  
"Run Jasper Run!" I yelled after him in a southern accent. I heard something shatter from upstairs, I laughed.  
"Why do you always do that to him?" Alice asked, 

"It's fun." I shrugged. Alice huffed and went upstairs to check on the Emo.  
"You find it fun to anger a vampire?" Edward asked, pulling me closer,  
"Vampire? More like a kitten" I snickered.  
"Hey guys," Emmett said,  
"You still owe me a sandwich" I glared playfully,  
"I am _not_ touching any of that icky human food" He shuddered dramatically,  
"Because a Grizzly is so much better" I rolled my eyes,  
"Don't knock it till you try it" He said, setting up a video game,  
"Can't wait" I scoffed, "I do have a question,"  
"Shoot" He replied, logging into Xbox Live.  
"Well, Edwards mind reading range has gotten better and Alice visions clearer, why hasn't your power gotten stronger?" I cocked my head to the side,  
"My power is being strong," He announced proudly,  
"But everyone has that" my eyes went wide "Oh My God! Emmett's a human!" I gasped in fake shock,  
"I am not!" He whined, "Take it back!"  
"I'll take it back when you make me a sandwich" I smirked,  
"Fine!" He shot up and stomped to the kitchen,  
"Not too much peanut butter!" I called out,

"You're truly evil" Edward chuckled,  
"That's why your with me" I shrugged, looking at him, he lightly kissed my lips,  
"true" He murmured.

_That Night_,

I was lying in my bed back at Charlie's. I was waiting for Edward; he said he'd be back in ten minutes. Just then, he came in, his hair was windblown from running and his shirt was a mess. I laughed at his chaotic appearance.  
"What?" He whispered, coming over and laying down next to me,  
"You look like you just wrestled with a mountain lion" I chuckled,  
"Well . . ." He trailed off,  
"Oh my god. Did you _really_ just wrestle with a mountain lion?" I asked,  
"Yeah" He shrugged,  
"You're so my soul mate" I laughed.

_Next day_

"What do you think you're looking at?" I glared at the girl in front of me who turned back around again and started to whisper to her friend. Rolling my eyes I started to doodle on my note book,  
"Well. Miss Swan?" The teacher asked,  
"What was the question?" I asked, the annoying girls in front of me started giggling,  
"Who was the Brains of the Italian unification?" The teacher asked again with a huff.  
"Cavour" I answered without hesitation.  
"C-Correct" He stuttered and went back to teaching and I went back to doodling, and the bitches went back to whispering, _Those girls aren't paying attention, why don't you ask one of _them_ a question_.  
"Brittany, who was the soul of the Italian unification?" The teacher asked one of the whispering girls in front of me as I stared in surprise, it had to be a coincidence.  
"I don't know" The girl mumbled.  
"Pay attention!"

_Lunch_

"Edward" I whined sitting down, "I think I have the power of mind control" I wiggled my eyebrows.  
"What makes you say that?" He asked, obviously just humouring me.  
"I thought the teacher should ask this annoying bitch in my world History class a question and he did!" I whispered like we were plotting world domination. "Speaking of the pointless class they call world history, where's the Pixie today?" I asked,  
"Her and Jasper went hunting" Edward explained,  
"Skipping," I shook my head and tsked.  
"Because you're the poster child for good attendance." He rolled his eyes.  
"For your information, not once have I ever skipped a class." I announced proudly.

_That night_

I slowly inched my way out my window and down the tree. Landing almost soundlessly on the ground; I made my way down the deserted street. The air was crisp and clean, burning its way into my lungs. I found a nicely sized house a few blocks away from my own and peered in the window.  
"Bella"  
I spun around fists up, ready to defend myself "Shit, Edward what the hell?" I asked,  
"I followed you from your house" He said as I turned back around and looked back into the window.  
"I say again, you're a stalker" I said and I pushed the window open pausing to grin at Edward I slinked in and up the stairs. I turned to see Edward following me I raised an eyebrow he just shrugged. I continued my way up the stairs and into one of the bedrooms. I didn't bother with my usual theatrics and knocked the sleeping person unconscious. I went over and pressed my lips to the back of their neck. Within 2 minutes I was feeling a lot better. We sneaked our way back out the window we came in and walked back to my place, hand in hand, the hopeless romantic of a vampire made sure of that.

**Okay, and that's it! Don't come murder me in my sleep for not updating. I have a VERY IMPORTANT notice, well a few. First up, I've started to read the Harry Potter books. Secondly, I have some other stories I am SHAMELESSLY advertising, The Trade and its sequel Sweet Sacrifice along with Forever Gone Forever You. So check them out. Next up I have a VERY IMPORTANT question (Yes the capitols **_**are**_** necessary) what's your opinion on the colour Purple? This is important and I expect an answer along with your review of this chapter.**

**Peace**

**StopTheMadness**


	15. Chapter 15

**IMPORTAN NOTICE: Please be aware I know NOTHING of baseball. As far as I know, we don't have a national team (Australia) and I've never played it. And it's not televised much, if all. **

"Okay, let me get this straight." I managed through my laughter "You're a _vampire_ immortal soul the living dead. And on the weekends you play _baseball_" I snickered.  
"So I'll take that as you're not coming," Edward assumed,  
"What! And miss Vampire Baseball? Never! Count me in!" I said, reaching up to kiss him quickly before turning back to my breakfast. I finished up and shrugged on my jacket. Edward and I made our way outside to his car and we sped to school.

When we arrived I got out and saw Alice and Jasper were back; she fluttered over to me, "Did I miss anything in History yesterday?" She asked,  
"Nothing you didn't live through" I answered without missing a beat.

_Lunch_

"And that's why I think I can control minds" I summed up with a triumphant smile.  
"You're a loony" Jasper mumbled.  
"Keep going and I'll throw a suicidal teen at you" I glared and continued my conversation with Alice. "So anyway, now I know this who knows what else I could do?" I raised my eyebrows with a smirk.  
"Totally" Alice agreed,

_That night_

Since it was Friday, Alice arranged with my father and parole officer to let me stay the weekend, again.  
"What's happening Car-lizz-le?" I grinned as he walked into the living room coming home from the hospital, "I'm staying the weekend" I continued "And I'm joining in on your baseball game" I finished.  
"Well watching" Edward butted in and I rolled my eyes.  
"You're a worry wart" I accused.  
"I just don't want you to get hurt" He said, brushing my bangs out of my eyes and behind my ear, annoyed I shook it back out and smirked triumphantly at Edward. He chuckled and kissed me, I eagerly kissed back before pulling away.  
"Hey Bella" Emmett said, entering the room  
"Yo" I greeted, offering my fist which he bumped respectfully,  
"Heard you were joining us for baseball, can't wait" He grinned, his dimples showing themselves.  
"Me too, should be entertaining" I mused.  
"You bet!" He boomed, "I'm gonna go hunt, gear up for the game" He said and zoomed out to fast for my eyes to follow.  
"You guys really take this seriously" I laughed,  
"Well it's the American past time" Edward shrugged.  
"And you're all just the average American vampire family" I teased.  
"Something like that." He chuckled kissing me gently on the lips. A book slammed shut and The Chill Pill stormed out of the room without a word. I looked at the door he just disappeared into and looked to Edward.  
"I know I tease him a lot, and generally give him a hard time. But I'm only joking around. And he hates me" I scowled.  
"He doesn't hate you" Edward disagreed.  
"Oh yeah? Well that's what it looks like" I muttered.  
"He hates himself" He said, intertwining our hands.  
"What's that meant to mean?" I asked, looking up at him.  
"Whenever you're around, it's harder for him to control himself. He's newer to our diet then the rest of us. Normally at home, he has a break from the bloodlust. But you're almost constantly around, testing him. Granted, he does hold some irritation towards you but mostly he's angry with himself for being, as he sees it, weak." Edward explained softly.  
"And it doesn't help that I'm taunting him" I pursed my lips.  
"No, it doesn't. Anger usually adds to the thirst" Edward agreed.  
"Well I hope he's not waiting for an apology" I said  
"No, he knows you'd never apologise" Edward chuckled.

_Later that night_

We were driving in Emmett's monster jeep in the forest. The others were running. "Why can't you read my mind?" I asked.  
"I don't know" Edward mused, obviously caught off guard from my random question. "Perhaps it's because, you yourself can read minds" He ventured.  
"But with that logic I wouldn't be able to enter yours. And I have no trouble"  
"It's a mystery" He agreed, stopping the car and getting out at vampire speed. I got out also and before I knew what was happening I was on his back running through the trees. We soon came up to a large field of sorts. The rest of the Cullens were already there, running around laughing, joking. I slid from Edwards back and we walked over hand in hand.  
"Bella!" Alice greeted, running over "Here" she said, handing me a red bull. "I saw that you'd want one later on, you were getting tired" She explained.  
"Thanks" I chuckled, taking the drink and after opening it, took a drink.  
"Welcome" She chirped. I laughed and we went over to what seemed to be the home base.  
"Jasper" I nodded with what I hoped to be a friendly smile.  
His eyes locked onto mine and he seemed to force a smile "Bella" He nodded.

"You can be the referee, Bella." Esme said,  
"She thinks we cheat" Emmett whined  
"I know you cheat" Esme teased back.  
"Nahh" I drawled, taking another gulp of my red bull, "I'd rather just watch you all fight about it" I laughed.  
"Fair enough" Esme laughed along. I went and sat on a log and watched as they all took their positions. Alice was pitching and Rosalie was stepping up to bat. Alice pitched the ball and it flew towards Rosalie at an unbelievable pace. Rosalie swung and with a sound like thunder it flew into the forest, to which Edward immediately ran after.  
"Yeah! Run!" I yelled and whooped. Edward came zooming out of the forest, the ball in his hand and tagged Rosalie just before she made it to the base.  
"Out" Esme called who was playing as catcher.  
"Yeah out!" Emmett hollered.  
"That's my man! Yeah!" I yelled, Edward stood up and winked at me before going back to his position in the outfield.  
"Stop!" Alice called.  
"It was just getting interesting!" I shrieked. I got up from my log and walked over to where the Cullens were conversing. "What's the problem?" I asked.  
"How far are they?" Edward growled, putting an arm around my waist.  
"About 5 minutes. They were leaving, but they heard our game. They want to play" Alice answered worryingly.  
"Someone want to fill me in?" I asked, annoyed that they were ignoring me.  
"Do we have time to get out of here?" Edward growled looking at the forest.  
"No, son. It's too late. And they might catch her sent." Carlisle answered.  
"Fine! Just ignore me!" I scowled moving out of Edwards embrace and retrieving my almost empty red bull.  
"Bella!" Edward yelled, and in a flash I was in his arms, "Don't leave my side" He growled.  
"Fine, sheesh you're so controlling" I grumbled as he carried me over to the others bridal style. "Are you going to tell me what's happening?" I asked as he put me down.  
"Three vampires are coming. They're not like us" Carlisle kindly explained.  
"Thanks doc." I nodded in thanks.  
"Get behind me" Edward murmured, moving in front of me.

From the small gap in between Edward's and Emmett's arm I could see three people emerge from the forest.  
"Hello" The guy in the middle said. He had long black dreadlocks and spoke with a French accent. "I am Laurent, this is Victoria" He said, motioning to a red headed chick "And James" He continued, gesturing to a blonde guy.  
"I am Carlisle. And this is my family, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward and Bella" He said.  
"We heard your game. Care for three more players?" The chick asked.  
"Actually, three of us were just leaving. You could take their place" Carlisle replied smoothly.  
"Sounds great!" Laurent exclaimed. I felt Edward grab my wrist as the vampires dispersed. It all happened very fast, there was a gust of wind and in a millisecond all the Cullen's were in front of me in a crouch.  
"A human!" The chick hissed.  
"The girl's with us" Carlisle responded in a near growl. _Aw Carlisle I'm touched_ I thought jokingly.  
"I can see the game is over, we'll leave now" Laurent responded and turned to leave, the others followed quickly.  
"We're getting out of here" Edward hissed, throwing me on his back and speeding through the trees. I could see Emmett running next to us. We reached the Jeep and he opened the door and placed me in the back seat. Alice, who I hadn't noticed, got in the front and Emmett got in beside me. Edward slammed the door as he floored the accelerator.

"What's happening? Where are we going?" I asked as we raced through the forest.  
"Somewhere away from here." Edward answered.  
"Why!" I demanded.  
"The blonde. He's a tracker, I read his mind. He's not going to stop until he's tasted your blood!" He growled.  
"Didn't you learn to share?" I grumbled.  
"For once in your life, will you please take this seriously?" He yelled.  
"Well I'm sorry! But it just so happens that sarcasm my natural defence when I'm being hunted by a psychopathic vampire!" I screamed back at him.  
"Stop it you too!" Emmett boomed, "Fighting isn't going to solve anything" He continued softly.  
"Emmett's right" Alice said, "Let's just get back to the house and work something out there" She seemed to be pleading with Edward.  
"Fine" He finally agreed.

**So, how'd I do? Next chapter up soon. Also, thanks for all your comments on the colour purple. Now PLEASE ANSWER THIS (I find caps make people read my author notes) How do you think the stories' going? And what do you want to see happen? ALSO NOTE: Fanfiction hates me, for the past week I've been trying to upload this chapter and it wont let me! So PLEASE don't blame me for that extra week's wait!**

**Peace**

**StopTheMadness**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for the delay updating. Fanfiction HATES me. So yeah, so here's the next chapter because you are all so awesome with waiting for me.**

The jeep lurched forward as Edward slammed on the brakes. In a flash Emmett had me unbuckled and was running me into the house. He sat me on the couch and I stared at the seven vampires around me. Their lips were moving, but either it was too fast or too quite for me to hear. Or both. "Hello! I'm here ya know" I announced sarcastically. "What are we going to do?" I questioned and stared at each vampire in turn.  
"We'll have to pull him apart and burn the pieces, it's not easy but doable" Jasper was the first to speak after a moment's silence.  
"Aw Jasper, you'd kill for me? I'm touched" I remarked, a hand over my heart in mock awe. But Jasper could feel my emotions and could feel the sincerity there. He nodded slightly.  
"I don't like the though of killing another being, even a sadistic one like James" Carlisle murmured sitting down next to Esme on the love seat.

"Bella can't stay here, if James finds her here he'll go on a rampage" Alice's airy voice spoke up, I looked at her; she was half way through a vision.  
"I'll run Bella south-" Edward started but got cut off by Alice  
"No, he knows you'd never leave her. Jasper and I will take her south and you, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme make a fake trail north"

"What about my dad?" I asked, believe it or not I actually cared about my father, he took me in when my mother didn't want me in her house. "What if James tracks my scent there and kills him?" I asked, at first they didn't seem to have an answer to this.  
"Esme and I'll stay here and look after him" Carlisle said at last.  
"Thanks" I nodded

Suddenly there was a flurry of action. Everyone was moving at vampire speed and sat stunned on the couch, picking the dirt from underneath my nails.  
"Come on Bella" Alice chirped pulled me up. I was taken out of her grasp as Edward pulled me into a hug.  
"I wont stop until you're safe again" He vowed  
"Be safe" I murmured distantly.

He looked at me and nodded and went to kiss me, I moved my head to the side so it landed on my cheek. I refused to kiss him good bye. "I will" He nodded  
"I am capable of looking after myself ya know" I muttered. Angry now.  
"Not this time you can't" and then he was gone.

XxXx Time Warp XxXx

My neck was stiff, I must have fallen asleep. Groaning I looked up, I was still in Carlisle's dark tinted Mercedes that I had dubbed as the '_Bat Mobile'_. "Are we there yet?" I asked, rubbing the sleep from my eyes.  
"Believe it or not. Yes. We're coming into Phoenix now" Jasper answered, turning off the motor way.  
"About time" I grumbled.  
"Impatient much?" Jasper teased, it was light and half-hearted.  
"Take a Chill Pill" I mumbled as we pulled up to a fancy hotel. "Well this seems nice" I said, getting out and stretching. I looked over and watched as Alice and Jasper got out. Alice was wearing a scarf around her head and Jasper had a large jacket on with the collar up. "Worried about cancer are we?" I joked.  
"Come on" Alice said and pulling me into the lobby. They talked to the guy at the desk and pulled out some cash, sliding it over the counter they took the room key and started their way back over to me. "Come _on_" Alice stressed pulling me into the elevator.  
"I'm hungry" I complained.  
"Order room service" Jasper said, and they ushered me into a fancy suit.  
"I feel like I'm a criminal" I smirked. "I spent a few years hiding from the cops ya know." I said and hummed "Ahh it brings back the memories."  
"You should really take this seriously" Jasper warned and picked up the phone, dialling room service. "What do you want to eat?" he asked,  
"Lets see" I trailed off picking up the menu from the bed side table "Ham and salad sandwich" I said, and sat the menu back down.

XxXx Time warp XxXx

The phone rang and I swiped it up. The caller ID on the phone read 'Mum: Home' confused I flipped it open "Hello" I answered.  
"Bella! Bella!" My mum's panicked voice rang out,  
"Mum you ok?" I sighed, closing the door between the living room and the bedroom.  
"Listen very closely Bella." A cold voice answered. "Now you're going to do exactly as I say, or mummy dearest dies"  
"You jerk" I muttered,  
"Oh now now. Sticks and stones hunny" He laughed, "You're going to slip away from your little friends, and meet me at the ballet studio you went to as a kid" He purred. "And come alone. I'll know if you don't"  
"Fine" I muttered angrily, if there was one more thing I hated more than people telling me what to do, it was people manipulating me to do things.  
"Good bye, Bella. We'll be waiting" and then he hung up.  
"Bella! Edward called; I told him you were on the phone to your mom. He's landing at the airport in an hour"

_Perfect_ I thought _I'll loose them at the airport_. My mind flooded with memories of running from the police and security guards after stealing food or money. I had been in the airport many times. It had so many exits and service hallways. It'd be easy to loose a couple of vampires in a human crowded building. They couldn't use their super human strength or speed.

XxXx Time Warp XxXx

It was time to put my no so well though plan into action. I stood up "I need to use the bathroom" I announced standing up and walking into the woman's bathroom that I new had to exits. I went in one door and straight out the other. I started in a run now. Towards the main west exit. I burst out into the sun and jumped in a cab.  
"34 light street, Ranbrook" I said.  
"Sure thing" The cabby said and we started to drive. I relaxed slightly in my seat like I always did after I got away with something. I allowed my eyes to close and then the cabby was calling at me.  
"Sorry, fell asleep" I said handing him $30 dollars, "Keep the change" I said and jumped out. The ballet studio looked exactly the same is it did 11 years ago. I went to the door and found it open. I entered the studio, my foot steps echoing through the large room.

"Bella! Bella!" My mom yelled.  
"Mom?" I called and started running towards the sound, I through open the doors to a closet and a T.V stood there  
"There you are!" The video tape continued to roll. The screen went blue and I turned around, meeting the cold red eyes of James.  
"I knew you'd come alone, humans are so predicable" James laughed,  
"I wouldn't assume anything, James" My voice loud and confident.  
He laughed again "You seem very strong willed" He came closer, raising a hand as if to brush my cheek.  
"Touch me and I'll kill you" I snarled. He laughed and slammed me against the wall.  
"Is that so?" He chuckled, throwing me across the room and into a pillar. My forehead burst with pain and blood gushed down my face. I hissed in pain and closed my eyes tight against my blurring vision. _I need help_ I though groggily.  
_Who's that?_ A voice in my head said, alarmed.  
_Whoa! What's happening?_ A second voice rang out.  
_WHAT are these voices doing in my head?_ I thought angrily  
_You're in MY head!_ A third voice now sounded.  
_Stop it! Go away!_ A fourth voice yelled in a panic.  
_Everyone calm down, who are you all_? I thought to them, not opening my eyes and pushing my hand against my bleeding gash.  
_Amelia_ One voice said  
_Sean here!_ Another said  
_Hey! It's Bella! It's Creed! _The third voice rejoiced with a chuckle.  
_Kelly_ The fourth voice said,  
_Wow, _I thought _haven't heard from you guys in ages! Uh I need help_ I said,  
_Yeah, I can feel your hurt_ Sean said.  
_Yeah, some guy is trying to eat me. _ I thought wearily, I was feeling weak with loss of blood.  
_EAT you? _Creed was alarmed, a rarity for him, _We'll help! _There were a chorus of agreement in my head. _Don't you pass out on us_! He growled. And suddenly I felt rejuvenated. I stood up and glared at the laughing vampire in front of me.

James stopped laughing and looked at the spaces on either side of me. I looked to my right then my left. There were flickering people, Creed, Amelia, Sean and Kelly. They were flicking like bad television reception.  
"I don't like it when people try to eat me" I said, but it wasn't just _my_ voice it was also the voices of the others. We were moving, speaking as one.  
"What's happening?" James growled and I smiled, my mouth filled with the metallic taste of blood. It occurred to me that even though my head was still bleeding uncontrollably I didn't feel feint or even the pounding the headache that usually comes along with head wounds.  
"Next time you decide to eat someone, make sure their not like me" I chuckled mysteriously, I felt strong, stronger than I had ever been.

"Stay back!" James roared  
"Or what?" I laughed manically, "You'll eat me?" I cackled, high on power, I raised my hand and out of the corner of my eye I saw the others doing the same (moving as one) James slowly started to rise above the ground, Kelly's power. Telekinesis. We were really one being, sharing powers and thoughts, and I was the head of the snake. "This is what happens when you mess with psychics" our voices echoed and we started to slowly dismember him. When we finally detached the head, the others thought it me still in unison. _  
If you ever need our help. Just holler. See ya Bella._ And then they were gone.

The energy left my body as if someone opened a flood gate. I crumbled to the ground just as someone yelled my names. I simple moaned in response. "Oh Bella" Edward murmured.  
"Hiya" I mumbled. And spit a little of the blood out that was still flowing from my wound on my head, how deep was it?  
"Where are you hurt?" Another voice asked, Carlisle.  
"Just my head, but I think I've lost a lot of blood" I answered weakly, "Can I sleep now?" I mumbled.  
"No, just stay awake a bit longer" Edward answered.  
"No it's okay Edward," Carlisle disagreed "I know it looks bad but it's only the head wound. And maybe another broken rib. She can sleep"  
I barley got out "Thank God" before I passed out.

XxXx Time Warp XxXx

My eyes fluttered and I looked around, I was back in a hotel bed. No way, had that been all a damn dream? It seemed too real, and the pounding in my head was so not a normal headache.  
"Hello?" I called, but my voice was weak.  
"Oh Bella! You're awake" Came Edwards's relieved voice.  
"Why am I not in a hospital?" I asked,  
"We can take you to one if you'd like" He suggestion, his eye brows furrowing in confusion.  
"No! I just thought you know. I faced a psychotic vampire, I thought you'd be all like 'Holy crow! Get her to the hospital stat!'" I joked.  
"Well I was. Except for the 'Holy crow' bit, I don't say that" He argued.  
"You sure? I mean you never swear! Not once have I heard you swear! You're like a little angel" I laughed, and messed up his hair.  
"Yup, you're fine" he rolled his eyes and left, to get me some damn food I hoped.

**WATCHA THINK. Okay this took so long because my laptop is having a hissy fit. SO I'm using the town's library computer. Feel loved. REVIEW!**

**Peace**

**StopTheMadness**


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay don't hate me. I have a REASON this time for the delay. My laptop has been sent away to be fixed. Should be back within 20 working days. YAY! So here's the next AND LAST chapter.**

**Epilogue**

"Alice!" I complained in a whisper as she pulled the blue silky dress over my head,  
"Shush or your father will hear you!" She warned.  
"Sounds great right now!" I said as the dressed pulled at the stitches on my head. "You could at least tell me where Edward plans on taking me" I grumbled.  
"Nope sworn to secrecy" Alice chirped merrily.  
"You're annoying you know that?" I glared as the dress fell into place, Alice didn't respond and started to brush and style my hair. "Everyone knows I _hate_ this kinda thing!" I hiss angrily.  
"Well just this once! For Edward" Alice tried to calm me.  
"You _both_ owe me" I grumbled.  
"Yeah, yeah" she was her hand dismissively, "There! You look perfect! Edwards waiting down stairs see ya!" and with that she dived out of my window. 

I moved over to the full length mirror Edward had replaced. I stood in a blue dress, going a few inches below my knee. It was a little low cut with a swooping alter neck. My hair was wispy around my head. Sighing I resisted the urged to muss it up and put it in a pony tail. That's the last thing I needed, I psychotic evil pixie vampire out for my blood. Swallowing my pride I made my way down stairs in the medium sized heels Alice had forced on my feet. When I reached the bottom I was greeted with Edward. In a black tux. I couldn't help it. I giggle escaped from my lips. When I reached the bottom he leaned down "Something funny, Miss Swan?" He whispered.  
"Not at all" I smirked.  
Someone cleared his throat "You kids have fun then" Charlie said, a small smile on his lips at my, as it seemed, normality.

Edward led me to the car and opened my door. I slid in and at vampire speed Edward was in the drivers seat and was pulling out of the drive way. "So, you gonna tell me where you're taking me, Mr. Bond?" I asked,  
"Nope, it's a surprise" He chuckled. I huffed and glared at him, "That's not going to work" He smirked,  
"It seems, you are immune to my womanly wiles, Mr. Bond" I said, brushing his arm,  
"I'm not going to tell you" He smiled down at me, not bothering a glance at the road.  
"Show off" I muttered, withdrawing my arm.  
"We're here" He announced, eagerly I looked out the window.  
"Prom? You brought me to _prom_?" I asked, staring wide eyed at Edward, "Well no offence, but that's a little anti-climatic" I rolled my eyes, "I mean I was expecting something a bit more . . . . Extravagant, after all that's what _you do_" I teased.

"Well _yes_" He said, playing along, and came around to open my door "But this'll have to do now, I couldn't find any hot air balloons to rent" He continued,  
"I see, fair enough." I shrugged, and then we entered the school gym. There were streamers everywhere and people dancing, it was exactly like a prom out of bad movie. "So that vampire didn't kill me, so you though this terrible prom would do the trick?" I asked, brushing some fallen glitter off my bare shoulder.  
"Well in all due fairness I did think it'd be a little more tasteful than this" Edward murmured in my ear. "Let's go outside" He said after a few more seconds. Grateful for getting away from all the teenagers who were glaring at both Edward and myself, I nodded and let him pull me through the crowed. They had even attacked the sporting oval, and had sets of little undercover dance floors out here, no one was out here though; they were all inside drinking the clichéd spiked punch. Edward led me onto the dance floor as the music inside slowed down.  
"I don't dance" I said, pulling away from his embrace.

"I could always make you" I smirked.  
"Like to see you try" I challenged. He smiled and scooped me up, placing my feet on top of his. And he started to move in a small, slow circle.  
"See you're dancing" he teased,  
"Against my will" I muttered, but was smiling. He leaned down and kissed my forehead and I hissed in pain from my stitched,  
"Sorry" He whispered remorsefully.  
"It's fine," I reassured him " Gonna leave one hell of a scar though" I continued thoughtfully, "Although that'll go away when you change me, I mean none of you guys have scars" I said, looking into his eyes.  
"Change you?" He asked, seemingly appalled.  
"Well yeah. I wanna be like you"  
"You want to be a monster?" He demanded,  
"I want to be with you, forever" I continued stubbornly.  
"Bella" He sighed.  
"Edward, no. I love you." I said, and looked purposely into his eyes "And I want to be with you forever. I want to be like you" I continued to argue.  
"Lets not argue about this now" He murmured softly.  
"Okay" I agreed, relaxing, "But this is _not_ over" I added. He chuckled.  
"You're so stubborn" He laughed, shaking his head.  
"And I _always_ get what I want."

**Never fear! The next instalment of this- hopefully four 'book' series- will be coming to a computer near you very soon! PLEASE review. As it makes me happy. And please have a moments thought for my poor laptop that is being repaired, one hopes that it shall be fixed in the next 20 working days. ****  
**

**Peace**

**StopTheMadness**


	18. Chapter 18

**PLEASE DON'T IGNORE THIS! BECAUSE it's about the SEQUEAL to this story. It's call Addiction. SO go read it! Go go on! Also thank you all SO SO SO much for your support with this story! **

**Peace**

**StopTheMadness**


End file.
